Lotus Paint
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: En vue de la Guerre Sainte,l'Ordre a multiplié les expériences sur les non Congrégation a alors lancé un nouveau projet pour conserver ses compatibles à tout nouveaux contenants reçurent l'esprit de compatible inapte au combat leur transmettre la compatibilité de u n'a jamais rejoint l'Ordre Noir,suivez son chemin dans son destin différent.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Comment allez vous ? ~**

 **Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fanfiction qui se basera cette fois ci -et pour une fois- sur Kanda Yuu au début puis sur Allen Walker et lui ! Mmh ... Je vais d'abord faire un résumé de cette histoire car je pense que l'autre n'est pas très ... renseignant sur cette histoire ! ~**

 **Résumé :** ** _En vue de la Guerre Sainte, l'Ordre a multiplié les expériences infructueuses sur les non compatibles. La Congrégation a alors lancé un nouveau projet pour conserver ses compatibles à tout prix. De nouveaux « contenants » reçurent l'esprit de compatibles inaptes au combat afin d'essayer de leur transmettre la compatibilité avec l'Innocence. De ce projet, deux apôtres virent le jour. Alma et Yuu. Nous suivons l'histoire de Yuu, qui, dans cette alternative de l'histoire, n'a pas rejoint l'Ordre Noir après avoir grièvement blessé Alma, mais à fugué pour fuir de leur main. Il va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'il ignore de lui même. Quelques années plus tard, il rencontrera un certain albinos très insupportable et têtu avec qui il va malgré tout se lier d'amitié. ~_**

 _ **Disclamer : Le manga D Gray-man ne m'appartient pas, mais à Katsura Hoshino (si on m'offre Yuu ou Allen, ma réponse ne sera pas négative !) ~**_

 **Voilà, bonne lecture et pensez à la petite review qui fait plaisir et qui encourage ! ~**

 **ELOGANE, J'ESPERE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE TE PLAIRA (ET QUE TU VIENDRAS LA LIRE) ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Lotus Paint -O/O/O**

 **.**

 **Le commencement d'un autre destin**

* * *

 _Au cœur d'insondables souterrains, loin de la lumière du ciel … C'est là que j'ai ouvert les yeux, au centre de recherche n°6 de l'aile asiatique. Ma venue au monde, ma raison de vivre … Tout avait été décidé d'avance dans ce jardin aux fruits voués à Dieu._

 _Ce monde est si sombre, si irrespisrable …_

 _Et un jour, s'étendit enfin devant mes yeux, l'immensité d'un ciel bleu._

 _\- Je le savais …_

 _De l'azur, encore et encore, à perte de vue. Je le voyaus pour la première fois mais je le connaissais._

 _\- Pardon … Pardonne moi, Alma …_

 _Ce ciel si beau qu'il en devenait détestable, je le connaissais depuis toujours._

* * *

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais cela lui est égal. Pleurer est la seule chose qui lui reste à faire. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour Alma qu'il a détruit de ses propres mains. Cependant, courir est également une bonne idée, même excellente si l'on veut s'enfuir. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis un bon moment, pour ne pas que l'on l'enferme de nouveau.

Il a laissé derrière lui cet exorciste à qui il a sauvé la vie. C'était soi rester avec lui, soi profiter de cette liberté dont il peut enfin bénéficier. Le choix ne lui a pas vraiment prit longtemps. Juste le temps d'observer ce ciel couleur azur. Hors de question qu'il soit de nouveau enfermé dans un laboratoire ou quelque chose de ce genre.

La forêt de bambou dans laquelle il court est vaste, dense. Parfaite pour se cacher. Il porte un morceau de tissu pour se protéger du vent, ses vêtements en dessous son plein de sang et sa main en est encore plus couverte. L'Innocence est également taché de sang, celui d'Alma. Sa forme fait un peu pensé à celle d'une lame. C'est certainement parce que c'est le cas. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a prit avec lui, mais maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le sang sur lui ne risque pas d'être à son avantage, même s'il porte un bout de tissu qui lui sert de manteau. Il va falloir qu'il le nettoie.

Au bout d'un long moment, il aperçoit une ville. La nuit est tombée entre temps, donc il ne risque pas d'y avoir quelqu'un dans les environs ou très peu. Il continue sa course jusqu'à la ville qui semble bien déserte. Il entend vaguement le bruit de l'eau. Un port ? Cela fera l'affaire.

Il se débarrasse du long tissu qui lui servait jusqu'à présent de manteau et s'avance vers le bruit de l'eau.

Et effectivement, il arrive à un port. Il s'avance vers l'eau qu'il touche de bout des doigts avant de commencer à retirer tout le sang, y comprit celui qui est sur ce qui est censé être une arme tranchante étant donné sa forme. Mais ce n'est que de la rouille.

Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire à présent, c'est de la retrouver, cette femme en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par des membres de l'Ordre. Il lui a fait cette promesse et doit la tenir. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est incapable de renoncer à elle alors qu'il aurait pu ne pas se relever dans ce laboratoire où il devait être rendormit.

Mais ne pas se faire attraper par l'Ordre Noir … C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque l'on se promène avec une Innocence. Les exorcistes n'ont aucune difficulté à les identifier à cause de la présence que dégage le cristal divin. Mais ce détail est pour plus tard. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il faut penser en cet instant présent.

* * *

Le jour se lève et l'on voit déjà des personnes sortir de leurs habitations malgré que ce ne soit encore que l'aube. La plupart sont des pêcheurs ou des marchands, mais très peu pour ceux là.

Les vêtements de Yuu ne sont pas des plus chauds. Toute la nuit durant, le froid à ronger sa peau délicate non habituée au vent et aux températures extérieurs.  
Alors qu'il vagabonde, à la découverte de ce monde qu'il n'a jamais vu mais qu'il connait pourtant, quelqu'un, une femme, se dirige vers lui et s'agenouille devant lui, un air bienveillant sur son visage.

\- Excuse moi, tu t'es merdu mon garçon ? Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta maison ? Tu risques d'attraper froid aussi peu vêtu.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison.

\- Oh … Je vois … Tu peux venir chez moi si tu le souhaites. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une aussi jeune personne comme toi dehors, sans endroit où rentrer.

\- Non. Je dois partir d'ici rapidement.

\- Alors laisse moi au moins te donner des vêtements chauds. Et aussi à manger.

Yuu se laisse entrainer par la femme jusqu'à une maison. Elle le conduit jusqu'à une pièce où se trouve un homme en train de manger.

\- Chéri, peux tu le surveiller ? Le temps que j'aille lui chercher des vêtements plus adapté à ce temps.

\- Un enfant ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai trouvé sur le port, il n'a plus d'abri et il préfère s'en aller d'ici, alors je me suis dit que je devais au moins lui donner des vêtements chauds et de la nourriture.

L'homme se lève de la chaise sur laquelle il est installé et vient se poser devant l'enfant, à genou, pendant que sa femme s'en va faire ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Comment t'appelles tu, mon garçon ?

\- Yuu.

\- Est ce que tu as faim, Yuu ? C'est important de bien se nourrir. Allez, vient manger !

Une nouvelle fois, Yuu se fait entrainer. Cette fois ci, c'est jusqu'à la table où se trouve de quoi manger. L'homme lui donne de quoi se restaurer.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Sinos. Ma femme s'appelle Dela. Excuse la si elle a été un peu brusque mais elle adore les enfants. Tu comprends, nous ne pouvons pas en avoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous aimez pas ?

\- Ah ah … Bien sûr qu'on s'aime, mais il faut autre chose pour concevoir un enfant. Comment te l'expliquer pour que tu comprennes … ? Je suis stérile vois tu.

\- Stérile ?

\- Oui, je ne peux pas produire par conséquent ce qui fait les enfants. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, en âge de te reproduire.

Yuu se contente de fixer Sinos, pensif. Il a beau avoir toujours vécu dans un laboratoire, il ne sait absolument rien sur ce sujet. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant lorsque l'on sait ce qu'est l'Ordre Noir. Leur spécialité c'est l'Innocence, les akumas et les exorcistes. Rien de plus.

\- Ton sabre est en très mauvais état. Je peux t'en fournir un autre si tu veux. Je fabrique des sabres et j'en ai un qui est à ta taille. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Viens, suis moi.

L'apôtre suit Sinos jusqu'à une pièce où se trouve pleins d'arme à lame. Sinos s'approche de l'un d'eux et le donne à Yuu.

\- Regarde, il n'est pas mieux que l'autre ? Pour l'instant, tu es encore petit, alors je ne peux pas t'en donner un plus grand, mais quand tu seras adolescent, tu devras en acheter un plus grand.

\- … Merci.

\- De rien !

Un peu plus tard, Dela donne des vêtements à Yuu qui les met. C'est la bonne taille. L'homme lui donne un fourreau pour ranger l'arme. Il le lui met autour des épaules, le sabre est maintenant dans le dos de l'apôtre. Plus facile à le transporter.

Pendant qu'il met les vêtements, Yuu en profite pour déplacer l'Innocence au nouveau sabre. Maintenant, il a une Innocence fonctionnelle. Son sabre … Son nom est Mugen. C'est venu tout seul dans l'esprit de l'exorciste de seconde génération. Comme une évidence


	2. Akuma et activation

**Salut, salut ! Comment allez vous en cette magnifique journée ensoleillé (du moins c'est le temps chez moi ...) ? Aujourd'hui je poste le deuxième chapitre ! ~ J'ai été très surprise en découvrant que trois personnes avaient commentés ! TROIS ! Rien que pour le premier chapitre. C'est la première fois que cela arrive et cela me rend heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! ~ Vos reviews m'aident à écrire BEAUCOUP plus vite, car elles me motivent. ~**

 **Bien, alors maintenant, la réponse aux reviews si vous le voulez bien ! ~**

.

 **Titre : Lotus Paint**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages principaux : Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker**

 **Résumé :** ** _En vue de la Guerre Sainte, l'Ordre a multiplié les expériences infructueuses sur les non compatibles. La Congrégation a alors lancé un nouveau projet pour conserver ses compatibles à tout prix. De nouveaux « contenants » reçurent l'esprit de compatibles inaptes au combat afin d'essayer de leur transmettre la compatibilité avec l'Innocence. De ce projet, deux apôtres virent le jour. Alma et Yuu. Nous suivons l'histoire de Yuu, qui, dans cette alternative de l'histoire, n'a pas rejoint l'Ordre Noir après avoir grièvement blessé Alma, mais à fugué pour fuir de leur main. Il va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'il ignore de lui même. Quelques années plus tard, il rencontrera un certain albinos très insupportable et têtu avec qui il va malgré tout se lier d'amitié. ~_**

.

 **Meteora : _Heureuse que le début te plaise et voici donc la suite ! ~_**

 **Elogane : _Ma chère Elo -je peux t'appeler comme ça, hein ?- bien sûr que je savais que tu viendrais lire. J'attend toujours avec impatience tes avis sur mes chapitres, que je trouve excellent et qui aide beaucoup ! Tu as raison, Yuu a un excellent début de vie, il est enfin libre après tout ce temps passé en laboratoire. Il ne connaît toutefois pas beaucoup de chose sur ce monde qui est pourtant le sien. Il n'a pour information en fait, que des "on-dits" ! Hé hé, c'est vrai que maintenant, soit au 20ème siècle, on ne rencontre pas beaucoup de personnes aussi attentionnés. J'avais peur que cette partie fasse tâche, mais je pense qu'elle était plutôt importante, pour le commencement. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras cette suite. ~_**

 **NathalieDBZ : _Et oui, ENFIN un fanfiction sur Yuu. Heureuse que tu sois impatiente de découvrir la suite de l'histoire._**

 _ **Disclamer :** **Le manga D Gray-man ne m'appartient pas, mais à Katsura Hoshino (si on m'offre Yuu ou Allen, ma réponse ne sera pas négative !) ~**_

 **Voilà, bonne lecture et pensez à la petite review qui fait plaisir et qui encourage ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Akumas et activation**

* * *

.

Yuu a embarqué sur un bâteau grâce au couple qui lui a fourni des affaires. Il va en direction de l'Angleterre. Le sabre dans son fourreau, sur son dos est également avec lui. Seulement, il ne sait absolumment pas comment l'utiliser. Mais hors de question de se rendre à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le quartier général des exorcistes. Plutôt mourir, cela sera beaucoup mieux. Même si cela risque d'être compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui ... Pour se faire discret, il a mit la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête. Ne sait on jamais ...

Appuyé sur la barre en métal qui l'empêche de tomber à l'eau, il regarde droit devant lui, la vaste étendu d'eau qui s'étend à perte de vue. Ce bleu si pur qui scintille grâce aux reflets provenant du ciel. Toutefois, quelque chose l'empêche de profiter pleinement. Il s'agit des fleurs de lotus qu'il voit recouvrir l'océan. Il a rapidement finit pas s'y habituer, mais cela le rend toujours un peu irritable à cause de l'énervement qu'il éprouve en aillant cette vision persistante.

C'est quelques jours plus tard que la bâteau arrive sur la côte anglaise. Yuu se décide de partir à la découverte de ce continent, tout en restant sur ses gardes. C'est sur ce bout de terre que siège le Quartier Général des exorcistes, l'endroit qu'il veut à éviter tout prix.

* * *

Des hommes en rouges parcourt la ville, demandant aux personnes qu'ils croisent s'ils n'ont pas vu un jeune garçon très peu vêtu et avec probablement une sorte de sabre recouvert de rouille. La plupart des personnes objectent, n'ayant jamais aperçu un tel garçon qui ne risque pas de passer inaperçu dans une telle petite commune, jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent enfin une réponse affirmative.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Ce garçon … Sinos et Dela l'ont gardés une journée ou deux chez eux. C'est la maison là bas.

La femme montre du doigt une habitation.

Les deux hommes en rouge se lancent un regard significatif et après des remerciements à la dame qui les a renseignée, ils se dirigent vers ladite maison. Pour une fois, ils portent l'uniforme du Central pour ne pas effrayer les habitants de cette petite ville. En général, dans les petites communes, on a tendance à se méfier des étrangers.

Lorsqu'ils frappent à la porte de la maison indiquée, c'est une femme qui leur ouvre.

\- Bonjour, nous recherchons un jeune garçon très peu vêtu avec un sabre recouvert d'une rouille épaisse. On nous a dit que vous l'avez gardé chez vous.

\- En effet, il est partit il y a quelques jours. Y aurait il eu un problème avec lui pour que vous le recherchiez ?

\- En effet. Le sujet « Yuu » est un apôtre artificiel de synthèse qui s'est enfuit du laboratoire où il se trouvait. Il est important qu'il soit retrouvé le plus rapidement possible. Où s'en est il allé ? Si vous nous le dites, rien ne vous arrivera. Sinon, vous serez considérée comme complice de la fuite du sujet « Yuu ».

\- Je suis désolée messieurs, mais … je ne peux vous le dire.

\- Chéri … ? Qui est ce ?

\- Vous allez devoir nous suivre messieurs dames.

* * *

Des akumas, il y en a quelques uns, sept pour être précis. Ce n'est pas un très grand nombre, mais lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour s'opposer à eux, on a là un plus gros problème. Ils ne semblent pas très fort ni très intelligents d'ailleurs. Toutes les personnes de la ville se sont enfuits pour se mettre à l'abri de la horde d'akumas qui démolissent tout sur leurs passages.

\- C'est donc ça, un niveau un … ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Yuu sort son sabre, Mugen de son fourreau et d'un geste fluide, fait glisser son index et son majeur sur la lame, prononçant les mots pour l'activation de son arme anti-akuma.

\- Mugen, activation.

Inutile de préciser que ce geste attire toute l'attention des akumas sur lui. Continuant sur sa lancé, il lance une attaque. Ce n'est pas lui qui se bat, mais son instinct. Son esprit sait comment se servir d'une épée, de cette arme. Une certaine habitude d'utiliser son Innocence ainsi.

Son index et son majeur glisse une nouvelle fois sur la lame du sabre en se dirigeant vers les akumas.

\- Première illusion : déferlement d'insectes !

Comme prévu, une « illusion », des insectes géants font leurs apparitions et déferlent sur les machines, les détruisant à leurs passages. Les akumas explosent tous, sans exception. Et lorsqu'il n'y en a plus, Yuu range sa lame, encore étonné de ce qu'il vient de faire. C'est venu tout seul. Et cette sensation …

\- Je viens ... d'utiliser une Innocence ?

Les seuls dégats occasionnés par ce court combat sont ceux fait par les akumas avant l'intervention de Yuu.

* * *

La vie en extérieur est des plus divertissante, de l'avis de Yuu en tout cas. Même si certaines personnes qu'il entend parler lui tape sur les nerfs, il s'y habitue toutefois vite. Le peu d'affaire et d'argent que l'on lui a donné ne lui permettra pas de rester en forme longtemps. Déjà, pour économiser, il ne mange que très peu et tout les trois jours. Ensuite, il dort dehors. Une auberge, il n'y a rien de pire pour se ruiner.

Une fois, en entrant dans un pub, il a vu des hommes jouer aux cartes en misant de l'argent. Cela l'a intrigué. Il s'est dirigé vers cette table et les a observer jouer, sans trop vraiment comprendre les règles de ce jeu. L'un des hommes l'a rapidement remarqué.

\- Hé, tu veux te joindre à nous mon petit gars ?

\- Je ne sais pas jouer aux cartes.

\- Ah ? Bah, je vais t'expliquer, approche. Hein, les gars, on peut lui apprendre le poker, à ce petit gars.

\- Ouais, évidemment.

Le japonais s'approche de la table et les quatre joueurs lui apprennent comment jouer à ce fameux jeu appelé « poker ». Il n'est d'ailleurs pas très doué à ce jeu. Mais à force d'y jouer, de faire des parties, il devient rapidement doué. Et rapidement, il apprend de lui même comment tricher. Très utile pour gagner de l'argent, soit dit en passant.

Malgré qu'il ne souhaite pas devenir un exorciste, Yuu élimine tout les akumas qu'il croise, sans exception. C'est un peu devenu un passe temps où il excelle. Détruire les akumas et _la_ chercher sont ses seules raisons de vivre. Lorsqu'il _l_ 'aura retrouvé, il pourra tenir sa promesse. Il ne peut pas abandonner.

Neuf années s'écoulent ainsi. Yuu se fait appeler Kanda Yuu dont l'utilisation du prénom tirerait plus du suicide qu'autre chose étant donné que l'on se retrouve menacé avec un sabre à la lame tranchante. Charmant.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Que diriez vous de rencontrer Allen Walker ?**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


	3. Allen Walker, le Moyashi

**Salut salut ! Je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre (que j'ai retapée pour éviter toute faute) et j'avais envie de le poster ce soir, au lieu de demain, même s'il est un peu tard ... Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise, moi qui pensait le contraire. Après tout, on aime tous ce petit Yuu au caractère grincheux et qui menace Lavi de son sabre et espère secrètement (?) la mort de tout les traqueurs, hein ? Bon, je crois que je m'emporte un peu, excusez ce divaguement de ma part, hé hé ! ~**

 **Meteora : _Hé, hé ... *rire diabolique* Je ne te promet rien pour ces deux là ! Ta review m'a donné une idée d'ailleurs pour le début de ce chapitre. Tu as le droit de me tuer si tu le souhaite ! ~ J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre ! ~_**

 **Elogane : _Toi aussi tu t'es attachés à ces deux OC ? Comme je l'ai dis dans la réponse à la review de Meteora, je ne promet rien sur le sort de ces deux là ! *rire diabolique* ~ Tu verras de quoi je parle dès les premières lignes du chapitre ! Mmh ... Tyu as peut être raison, ce doit être la raison pour laquelle les gens de nos jours ne sont pas aussi généreux. Ils ont peur de se faire tuer ! N'y a t'il pas une expression qui dit "un peu de politesse ne te tueras pas ou un truc du genre" ? Personnellement, je commence à croire le contraire ! ~ Effectivement, Yuu maitrîse parfaitement son Innocence, car, comme tu l'as dis, c'est par instinct. Je pense que la mémoire peut oublier, mais pas le corps (même si c'est pas son corps mais tu m'as très bien compris, non ?) ! J'ai lu dans le deuxième reverse que Yuu ne sait pas jouer aux cartes (comment il a fait pour avoir SIX cartes en main, bon sang ?!) mais je pensais que je pourrais m'éclater à le faire jouer avec Allen aux cartes (ou tricher, à toi de voir !) ! ~ Heu ... C'est moi où t'es littéralement en train de faire une fixation sur notre cher japonais ... ? ~ Moi aussi j'aime bien ces trois là, mais je rejouterai en plus Lavi et Link (oui, Link, j'y peux rien, je l'aime trop !) et aussi le clan Noah et Marian, même si c'est un peu moins ... Au prochain chapitre, je suppose, ma petite Elo ? ~_**

 **Titre : Lotus Paint**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages principaux : Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker**

 **Résumé :** ** _En vue de la Guerre Sainte, l'Ordre a multiplié les expériences infructueuses sur les non compatibles. La Congrégation a alors lancé un nouveau projet pour conserver ses compatibles à tout prix. De nouveaux « contenants » reçurent l'esprit de compatibles inaptes au combat afin d'essayer de leur transmettre la compatibilité avec l'Innocence. De ce projet, deux apôtres virent le jour. Alma et Yuu. Nous suivons l'histoire de Yuu, qui, dans cette alternative de l'histoire, n'a pas rejoint l'Ordre Noir après avoir grièvement blessé Alma, mais à fugué pour fuir de leur main. Il va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'il ignore de lui même. Quelques années plus tard, il rencontrera un certain albinos très insupportable et têtu avec qui il va malgré tout se lier d'amitié. ~_**

 ** _Disclamer :_** **_Le manga D Gray-man ne m'appartient pas, mais à Katsura Hoshino (si on m'offre Yuu ou Allen, ma réponse ne sera pas négative !) ~_**

 **Bien, bien ! Maintenant, place au chapitre, si vous le voulez bien. Inutile de vous faire patientez plus longtemps, hein ?**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT : La première partie, soit ce qui est entre les deux premiers traits du chapitre se passe AVANT les neuf ans. J'ai décidée de parler du sort de Sinos et Dela au début, juste après avoir protégés Yuu grâce aux reviews de Elogane et Meteora. Par contre, après cette petite partie, c'est neuf ans APRES. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Allen Walker, le Moyashi. ~**

* * *

Dans un étroit bureau, plusieurs personnes. Des personnes vêtus de vêtements rouges qui ne laissent pas voir le moindre carré de peau, juste une couche de vêtement qui semble vraiment porter chaud. Il y a également un homme portant un costume rouge, avec un air narquois et un rictus irritant. Il est assit à un bureau. Face à lui, debout, maintenus par deux des hommes en rouge, un couple. Dela et Sinos.

\- Je ne veux pas employé la force avec des personnes extérieurs à nos affaires, alors vous allez gentillement me dévoiler où se trouve le sujet expérimental « Yuu ». Il est primordial pour la survie de l'humanité.

Sinos regarde suspicieusement l'homme qui s'est présenté comme étant Malcolm C. Luverrier. Un homme important, appareent …

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire, à ce gamin ? Et pourquoi vous le recherchez tant ? Il doit pas avoir plus de dix ans et vous le mêler à des histoires et l'appeler vulgairement « sujet Yuu ».

\- … Très bien, je vais tout vous dire. Peut être que cela va vous convaincre de parler. « Yuu » est un sujet expérimental de synthèse créer artificiellement dans le laboratoire de la branche Asiatique de nôtre Ordre. Il possède l'esprit d'un ancien combattant mort il y a plusieurs décennies. Il possède de ce fait des aptitudes très rares comme la régénération quasi instantané et un compatibilité forte avec un cristal divin. Il s'est enfuit du laboratoire où il se trouvait et a grièvement blessé l'autre sujet expérimental « Alma » défectueux.

Le couple asiatique écarquille les yeux, n'arrivant toujours pas à le croire. Ont ils bien entendus ? Ce gamin si innocent, un apôtre de synthèse, un ancien combattant et un meurtrier ? Impossible.

\- Même si ce que vous dîtes peut être vrai, nous ne vous dirons rien ! De quel droit osez vous priver quelqu'un de liberté pour le confiner dans un laboratoire ?!

Le regard dur de Leverrier se pose sur les deux Corbeaux et annonce d'une voix froide.

\- Emmenez les.

Une certaine rumeur traine dans les rues d'une ville d'Angleterre. Une église hantée. Intéressé par cette histoire qui peut être le fruit d'akuma, Kanda Yuu entre dans cette fameuse église dite "hantée".

L'endroit, de nuit, est plutôt sombre et lugubre. Pour n'importe quel personne normal, l'endroit est effrayant. Mais lui, il n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on peut qualifier d'individu "normal".

Kanda voit rapidement apparaître l'akuma. Un simple niveau un. Il va lui régler son compte en moins de deux. La machine semble avoir attaché fermement un agent de police à l'un des pilliers de l'église, fait qui est un peut étrange ... Ne s'en souciant pas, il sort Mugen et active son Innocence.

\- Mugen, activation.

Le policier crie et deux personnes accourent alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer une attaque. La créature métallique en profite pour s'échapper, ce qui ne met pas de bonne humeur son chasseur. Le visage de l'homme attaché se recouvre de pentacle noir avant de finir en cendre. Une voix masculine résonne derrière lui, s'adressant sans aucun doute à lui. Aujourd'hui, sa patience est mise à rude épreuve ...

\- Excusez moi …

Le japonais se retourne et se retrouve face à un albinos à l'étrange pentacle au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Un akuma ? Il ne perçoit pas la présence d'une de ces créatures. Allez savoir ce qu'est ce garçon. Plus loin, une femme évanouit.

\- Qu'est ce tu veux, toi ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker. Mmh ... Tu es bien un exorciste ?

\- Tch. Non.

Le regard de Kanda se pose sur le bras gauche du dénommé Allen. Une Innocence, certainement. Le garçon ne porte pas l'uniforme de l'Ordre Noir mais connait les exorcistes. C'est certainement un compatible qui va rejoindre l'Ordre et qui est en chemin. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'individu.

\- Pourtant tu possèdes une arme anti-akuma, non ?

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi le Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

\- Un Moyashi reste un Moyashi.

Le sourcil gauche du « Moyashi » en question tremble nerveusement. Ce surnom est une insulte et ce garçon au physique androgyne lui tape sur le système. Ce qui est en fait pareil pour l'autre. C'est bien, cela est réciproque.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Mon nom c'est Allen.

Le japonais s'en va de l'endroit, ignorant le jeune adolescent, préférant attendre le retour prochain de l'akuma. Cela fonctionne toujours ainsi avec ces machines. L'albinos, lui, décide de ramener l'agent au poste de police. Une très mauvaise idée étant donné l'interrogatoire qu'il va subir peu de temps après.

Yuu patrouille dans cette église, même s'il déteste être dans ce genre endroit. Il n'aime pas l'église dans son intégralité.

Ce que l'Ordre a fait. Ce que l'Ordre leur a fait. C'est impossible qu'il l'oublie. Il ne le peut pas tout simplement.

Quelques bonnes heures plus tard, des membres de la police explorent le lieu, ce qui ne va pas l'arranger au niveau de ses propres recherches. Ils pourront toujours servir d'appât pour l'akuma … Mmh, c'est une bonne idée, cela.

Le soir s'abat sur l'église en ruine. L'apôtre ne s'attendait pas vraiment à revoir cet insupportable compatible symbiotique, surtout avec pour entrer, une interception d'un obus d'akuma avec son étrange bras gauche. Soupirant, il sort Mugen tout en restant caché derrière un mur, près à intervenir au cas où.

Le « Moyashi » commence des explications sur les akumas à l'agent de la nuit dernière. Cet adolescent n'a donc vraiment que ça à faire ? Il n'a pas, par exemple, un akuma à éliminer, non ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici tout les deux ?!  
Les autres agents de police arrive. D'autres enquiquineurs arrivent … Yuu sait très bien ce qui va se passer et cela promet du spectacle. Oui, il est un peu sadique sur les bords.

\- Inspecteur !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Tirez !

Les autres agents obéissent et commencent à tirer avec leurs armes à feu. Mais évidement, cela ne fait absolument rien à l'akuma ... Stupide. Ces hommes sont complètement stupides, il n'y a pas à dire.

\- Les armes sont inutiles ! Fuyez !

Si ce n'est qu'attirer l'attention de la créature sur eux, bien entendu. Chacun ses objectifs, après tout ... Bien vite, ils finissent en cendres, pas du tout étonnant. C'était même à prévoir. La femme qui accompagne l'albinos commence à insulter l'akuma de monstre. Inutile.

\- Inutile de lui parler. Moore, ce n'est pas comme s'il le voulait. Telle une arme, il est programmé à faire ça pour croître.

\- C'est juste une machine à tuer !

\- Non … Un akuma est une arme vivante dotée d'une âme contrôlée par le « Faiseur ». Une fois corrompue par le pêché, désespérée par leur apparence, emplie de haine envers notre réalité, c'est la frustration de leur âme qui produit l'énergie nécessaire à l'évolution de l'akuma. L'âme de quelqu'un … habite cet akuma. Il s'agit surement d'une personne étroitement liée à Marc. Un akuma … est fait à partir de ces trois ingrédients : mécanique, âme et désespoir. Tout le monde a une part de ténèbres dans son cœur. Ces ténèbres épaississent leur désespoir, ce qui fait apparaître le faiseur et donne naissance … à un akuma.

Ennuyé par ce discourt complètement ennuyeux dont il connait le contenu par coeur, l'ex exorciste se décide à agir. Il sort de sa cachette, sous les yeux étonnés de l'albinos et de la dénommée Moore. Il se met à courir en direction de l'akuma en activant son Innocence.

\- Innocence, activation.

Il saute à une hauteur surhumaine, jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur de la machine à tuer.

\- Mugen, lame eau claire.

Et il tranche l'akuma d'un coup sec avant de retomber sur le sol en rangeant son arme anti-akuma dans son fourreau alors que l'akuma explose dans son dos. Les niveaux un sont les plus faciles à éliminer. Il suffit juste de les trancher. Cela en devient ennuyant.

\- Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton travail au lieu de raconter des histoires, Moyashi

\- Mon nom c'est Allen !

\- Tch.

Kanda ignore complètement l'albinos et s'en va faire le tour des lieux, juste au cas où. Une fois fait, il quitte l'endroit. Inutile d'y rester plus que nécessaire.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : _Cela vous dit un voyage en train ?_**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


	4. Le train, un endroit sympathique ?

**Bien le bonjour, comment allez vous en cette magnifique journée ? Personnellement, ça peut aller ! Excusez moi pour le retard, j'avais prévu de poster la veille ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un empêchement à cause de ma soeur ainé et de sa petite amie. Mais je vous passe les détails ! ~**

 **Meteora** _ **: Une rencontre mouvementé ? Tu peux le dire ! Tu as visé juste, en effet les deux là vont de nouveau se rencontrer, sinon cela ne serait pas drôle ! J'ai trouvé la scène avec Sinos et Dela très bien faite, en fait, j'en suis plutôt fier. Comme je l'ai rajoutée à la dernière minute, au moment de poster le chapitre, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit un peu ... bâclé, ce que j'ai horreur pour tout te dire. Mais non, il semble avoir plu ! ~ C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plutôt court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup à dire pour leur rencontre ... ~**_

 **Elogane** _ **: Hé hé, je suis sadique, hein ? J'ai lu quelque part que Luverrier était déjà présent au moment où Yuu était encore en laboratoire, alors oui, je l'ai intégré. Et sans lui, cette scène aurait été ... différente ? Oui, c'est le mot. Je connais quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Monsieur L'Inspecteur ... ~ Je me suis inspiré de leur rencontre dans le manga, elle était mouvementée également. Il faut bien un peu de dispute, mais là, pour ce chapitre, je crois avoir fait un Yuu un peu plus sympathique, j'espère que cela ne fera pas tâche ... Allen qui se fait couper l'herbe sous le pied à cause d'explication inutile, il fallait la trouver, n'est ce pas ? Mais quand j'ai lu pour la première fois cette scène dans le manga, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. A perdre son temps en explication, quelqu'un aurait pu s'occuper de son travail à sa place. ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de D Gray-man qui appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si on m'offre le clan Noah, Allen Yuu, Lavi, Link ou Marian, ce ne sera pas de refus !) ~**_

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et qui encourage. Cela me donne l'envie d'écrire et de poster mes chapitres car je sais que mon histoire plait. ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le train, un endroit ... sympathique (?)**

* * *

Kanda Yuu se dirige vers la gare de la ville. Un train est justement à l'arrêt. Pour éviter de le rater, le propriétaire de Mugen court jusqu'au quai et rentre dans le train. Il cherche une place tranquille et assez éloignéede préférence. Il trouve cela assez facilement. Dès qu'il est installé, le train se met en marche et quitte la gare. C'était moins une …

Distraitement, le jeune homme regarde par la fenêtre, prit dans ses pensées. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce compatible aux cheveux blancs l'intrigue. Allen Walker s'il se souvient bien … Il n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête.

Une ombre se pose au dessus de lui. Une voix qu'il va finir par connaître par coeur lui adresse la parole.

\- Euh … Je peux m'assoire ?

Le japonais hausse les épaules. Cela lui importe peu, du moment que ce gamin se tient tranquille. Un silence s'installe. Pesant pour le blandin et reposant pour le japonais. Le nouvel arrivant se décide à le rompre quelques minutes après.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom et c'est un peu gênant si l'on doit converser le temps du trajet.

Pendant un instant, Allen cru bien que l'autre n'allait jamais lui répondre, mais étonnement, ce fut le contraire.

\- … Kanda Yuu.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Yuu.

Le regard meurtrier que reçoit le balafré est assez … effrayant. Même s'il ne comprend pas cette aptitude. Qu'à t'il dit de mal pour que l'autre lui envoit un tel regard ?

\- Pour toi c'est Kanda, Moyashi. A moins que tu veuilles mourir ?

\- Ah ah … Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je devais t'appeler par ton nom !

L'albinos tend une main au kendoka. Ce dernier la fixe un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton froid.

\- Qui voudrait serrer la main d'une personne maudite ?

Ladite personne maudite se fige. _Discrimination ..._ D'accord, ce garçon ne l'apprécie, mais alors pas du tout pour une raison qui lui échappe complètement. Il n'a rien fait, hormit l'appeler par son prénom … mais il s'est excusé ! Allen laisse glisser sa main le long de son corps, un peu vexé par la remarque qu'il vient de se recevoir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un akuma ou apportait le malheur non plus !

\- Euh, Kanda ? … Tu as dis que tu n'étais pas un exorciste, mais pourtant tu as une arme anti-akuma. Tu te rend toi aussi au Quartier Général des exorcistes ?

\- Je ne compte pas aller à l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu combats les akumas pourtant ...

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse. _Cet homme n'est pas bavard ..._

Allen réfléchit un instant. Est ce que ce Kanda serait comme son maître, un exorciste qui s'est enfuit de l'Ordre ? Cela expliquerait qu'il ait une Innocence et qu'il sache s'en servir. Il va vraiment finir par pensé que la Congrégation de l'Ombre est vraiment terrible !

Il est vrai qu'il pourrait faire comme Kanda Yuu et s'occuper des akumas sans pour autant porter l'uniforme d'exorciste, mais en ayant ce titre, on a accès à de nombreuses informations et à des lieux !

De son côté, Yuu détail un peu mieux son interlocuteur. Il doit avoir la quinzaine, même s'il fait plus vieux avec ses cheveux blancs. Son visage lui donne cette impression, en tout cas ... Il hausse mentalement les épaules.

\- Tu fuis la Congrégation ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Bien, alors il peut rayer la Congrégation des sujets à ne pas aborder avec cette personne.

\- … Ton arme anti-akuma à l'air puissante.

\- Les Innocences de type équipement ont un potentiel moins important que symbiotiques.

\- « Type équipement » ? « Symbiotique » ? « Innocence » ?

\- L'Innocence, c'est le nom de ce que tu appelles « arme anti-akuma ». Il existe deux types d'Innocences. Le type symbiotique et le type équipement. Tu es un symbiotique. Ton arme anti-akuma est une partie de ton corps.

\- Tu es du type équipement ?

Aucune réponse. D'accord, l'Innocence est aussi à rayer alors. Ce n'est pas facile de converser avec cet individu ! Mais une question lui taraude l'esprit ...

\- Comment est ce, la Congrégation de l'Ombre ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Hein ?! Tu n'y est jamais allé ?

\- Je ne suis pas un exorciste. Je l'ai déjà dis. Je sais juste qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentable. Tu devrais renoncer à t'y rendre avant d'être obligé d'y rester. Tu le regretteras un jour. Pour l'instant ils ne connaissent même pas ton existence.

\- Mon maitre a envoyé une lettre de recommandation à un certain Komui.

\- C'est juste un conseil, Moyashi.

\- Mon nom c'est Allen.

Le kendoka se lève en prenant son arme alors que le train commence à ralentir. Puis, sans regarder l'albinos, quitte le train lorsque celui ci s'arrête finalement. Il commence ensuite à s'éloigner de la gare, mais la voix de l'albinos l'arrête dans sa marche.

\- Hé, attend moi, Kanda !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Moyashi ?

Faisant abstraction du surnom, l'exorciste rejoint le japonais, souriant. Le deuxième génération écarquille un instant les yeux en voyant Allen. Pendant un instant, il a eu l'impression de voir Alma à la place du garçon au pentacle. N'importe quoi, il doit juste être fatigué !

\- C'est sur mon chemin.

Le regard de Kanda se pose sur la sphère dorée qui vole aux côtés de l'albinos. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il devait certainement être dans la veste de son propriétaire. _Un golem ? Il ne ressemble pas à ceux de l'aile asiatique … Peu importe._

Remarquant le regard du kendoka sur le golem, Allen décide de faire les présentation du golem à Kanda.

\- C'est Timcanpy, le golem de mon maitre. Il me l'a prêté pour me rendre au Quartier Général des exorcistes. Il déteste l'Ordre, alors … Tim sera son représentant. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi …

\- L'étoile sur ton visage. Cherche pas plus loin.

\- Ah ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Laisse tomber. Un Moyashi comme toi ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Mon nom c'est _Allen_. C'est trop compliqué pour toi à comprendre, _Bakanda_ ?

Une veine pulse sur le front du japonais. Avec tout le self contrôle qu'il possède, il se retient de lui tranche la gorge avec son sabre.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler comment là ?

Pendant encore quelques minutes, les deux garçons se disputent. Et honnêtement, eux même ne savent pas s'il sagit d'une dispute amical ou non ...

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Alors, qui est partant pour faire la rencontre d'un gamin pas comme les autres ?**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


	5. Un gamin avec du culot !

**Bonjour … Oui, c'est bien moi …**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette absence de chapitre qui aura un peu duré, mais j'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé dans la note d'information, alors je n vais pas m'éterniser ici. Je vais juste dire que j'ai ENFIN récupérer mon ordinateur portable, alors j'écrirai plus vite et peut être, que je posterai un peu plus tôt, mais cela reste à voir … ~**

 **Bon, bon, bon ! Fini ma parlotte, à présent, la réponse aux petites reviews laissé ! ~**

 **Elogane** _ **: Hé mais … Tu ne lirais pas dans mon esprit tout de même, ma petite Elo regard suspicieux Ah ah, peut être feront ils un complot internationnal contre les akumas, ou peut être pas … Je ne vais pas non plus dévoiler l'historie, ce serait ennuyeux ! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai repris un peu la trame original du manga et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant. Tu verras de quoi je veux parler, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que tes notes vont remontées (ou qu'elles sont déjà remontées). Personnellement, j'ai une excuse en béton armée ! Je cite : écrire des fanfictions m'aident beaucoup en français, depuis que j'en écris, mes notes ont augmentées, même lire ! Essaie voir cela, tu verras, ça fonctionne ! ~ Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir, alors j'en fais de même pour toi ! ~~ Bon courage !**_

 **Meteora** _ **: Evidement qu'ils ne vont pas se quitter les deux petits choux ! Je trouve cela mignon aussi, et la suite le sera probablement également ! ~**_

 **Titre : Lotus Paint**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Personnages principaux : Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker**  
 **Résumé : _En vue de la Guerre Sainte, l'Ordre a multiplié les expériences infructueuses sur les non compatibles. La Congrégation a alors lancé un nouveau projet pour conserver ses compatibles à tout prix. De nouveaux « contenants » reçurent l'esprit de compatibles inaptes au combat afin d'essayer de leur transmettre la compatibilité avec l'Innocence. De ce projet, deux apôtres virent le jour. Alma et Yuu. Nous suivons l'histoire de Yuu, qui, dans cette alternative de l'histoire, n'a pas rejoint l'Ordre Noir après avoir grièvement blessé Alma, mais à fugué pour fuir de leur main. Il va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'il ignore de lui même. Quelques années plus tard, il rencontrera un certain albinos très insupportable et têtu avec qui il va malgré tout se lier d'amitié. ~_**

 _ **Disclamer : Le manga D Gray-man ne m'appartient pas, mais à Katsura Hoshino (si on m'offre Yuu ou Allen, ma réponse ne sera pas négative !) ~**_

 **Allez, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps que cela sur le sujet et vous laisser lire ce chapitre tant attendu ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et qui encourage !**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Un gamin avec du culot ! -O/O/O**

.

.

.

En bon exorciste, Allen Walker a immédiatement accouru lorsqu'il a entendu quelqu'un crier à l'akuma. Kanda Yuu, lui, a simplement haussé un sourcil, intrigué. Il est le seul à se dire que l'on ne crie pas cela tout les jours ? Néanmoins, il n'a pas perdu son temps à rejoindre l'albinos qui s'est lui même nommé comme étant son compagnon de route temporaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur les lieux, un petit garçon est en train de se faire gronder par des adultes pour raconter n'importe quoi, que les « démons » n'existent pas et qu'ils ne vont pas envahir la ville par conséquent. Les deux exorcistes commencent à s'en aller un peu après les adultes mais Allen se retourne en un éclair, active son Innocence

et tranche en deux un homme qui se révèle être un akuma.

\- Tu ne peux pas tromper mes yeux. Tu es un akuma.

La machine explose du coup. Kanda interroge l'albinos, sceptique sur ses paroles.

\- Ton œil peut distinguer les akumas ?

\- Plus précisement les âmes qui sont prisonnières dans les akumas, mais oui, c'est cela ... Tu t'appelle Jean n'est ce pas ? Toi, tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les akumas, mais qui es tu ?  
Le Jean en question bondit sur Allen et le renverse sur le sol.

\- Ouah des exorcistes ! Tu as utilisé une arme anti-akuma, c'est ça ? Oh ?

Le pauvre Allen Walker s'est évanouit sous le choc.

* * *

\- Mon père est un scientifique au service du Vatican. Mais il n'est jamais à la maison à cause de son travail. J'en ai eu marre alors j'ai commencé à lire ses notes, et c'est là que j'ai appris au sujet des akumas ! J'espère qu'un jour je serais un des meulleurs scientifiques de monde, comme ça je pourrais créer une arme qui détruire les akumas instantanement. Bref …

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que les exorcistes pouvait être si faible physiquement … Je les imaginais plus musclés, un peu comme toi Kanda. Vous avez tué combien d'akumas ? Comment avez vous eu vos armes anti-akuma ? Comment vous vous êtes senti la première fois que vous l'avez utilisé ?

Même si Kanda ne le montre pas, les questions de Jean lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir et cela l'agace sérieusement.

Comment il a eu son arme ? Dans cette vie, elle est venue à elle par son désir de la retrouver. Comment il s'est sentit la première fois qu'il l'a utilisé ? D'abord en colère, puis triste, au point qu'il en a pleuré. Il a massacré Alma avec. Vu le visage sombre d'Allen, ces questions ne lui sont pas non plus agréables.

\- Jean, ne pose pas autant de questions. Tout comme le dernier akuma … Tu ne devrais rien faire qui attire l'attention du « faiseur ». C'est dangereux.

\- Tiens.

Le gamin donne à l'albinos un oignon. Ou plutôt lui jette dessus. Yuu sens le coup foireux venir ...

\- Hein ? Un oignon ?

L'oignon explose. Les yeux du japonais ainsi que ceux de l'anglais laissent couler pleins de larmes. Cela ne gêne pas plus le deuxième génération, lui il a sa régénération, contrairement à l'autre idiot ...

\- C'est une de mes inventions, la bombe oignon ! Tu penses quand même pas que je vais laisser les akumas nous attaquer ? Evidemment que non ! Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas dangereux ? Ne me traite pas comme un gamin, espèce de faible !  
Le gamin s'en va … en roulant.

\- Yeux … Mes yeux … Ils piquent … Tu n'as rien, Kanda ?

Encore une non réponse. C'est un peu inutile si l'on en voit son état.

Allen et Kanda se retrouve devant une grande maison. L'adulte du groupe n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils se sont retrouvés ici, et encore plus pourquoi.

\- J'aimerai convaincre Jean de ne plus chercher d'akuma dans la ville. Ce n'est pas un compatible, il risque de se faire tuer. Et il risque aussi d'attirer l'attention du Comte Millénaire en continuant ainsi.

\- Et pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que tu dois venir avec moi pour le convaincre.

\- Tch.

\- Et puis tu n'as rien de prévu si l'on ne compte pas les akumas. A la Congrégation de l'Ombre aussi, tu t'occupes des …

\- Je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

L'albinos sonne à la porte. Une grosse dame vient ouvrir la porte. Kanda se décale sur le côté. Il a une mauvaise intuition par rapport à ce périmètre.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh … On m'a dit que c'était la maison de Jean. Il est là ?

\- Monsieur Jean ? Il est là …

La femme se fait pousser en avant et s'écrase sur Allen. A ce moment là, Kanda se réjouit discrètement de s'être circulé sur le côté. Son instinct ne le trompe généralement jamais. Le gamin de ce matin sort de la maison avec son air de morveux, d'après le kendoka.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Si t'es venu là pour me faire la marole … Je t'écouterai pas ! Allons y Leo.

Jean et autre un autre garçon s'en vont rapidement. Yuu voit clairement l'oeil du maudit s'activer. Y aurait t'il un akuma dans les parages ?

\- A … Attend Jean ! Ce garçon …

Mais Jean ne l'écoute absolument pas. L'albinos ordonne à son golem de le suivre. La sphère dorée obéit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le japonais aide le symbiotique à se libérer de sous la femme. Ce ne doit pas être agréable d'être dans une telle position, après tout.

\- Juste quand j'allais au Quartier Général … Je dois déjà remercier cette personne … maitre. Ah … Merci Kanda de m'avoir aidé !

L'anglais est toujours assit sur le sol. Celui ci tend la main, dans l'espoir que l'autre l'aide à la relever, sans vraiment y croire. Pourtant, à son étonnement, Kanda saisit sa main pâle et l'aide. Ce garçon est un vrai mystère de l'avis d'Allen.


	6. Une rencontre explosive !

**Bien le bonjour à toi qui passe par ici ? Comment allez vous en cette splendide journée ensoleillée ? *regarde à l'extérieur et voit qu'il fait REELLEMENT beau* Je suis désolé de poster seulement en fin d'après midi. J'ai beaucoup été occupé avec mes autres fanfictions que je poste et un jeu en ligne qui prend beaucoup de temps à finir. ~**

 **Alors, tout d'abord, la réponse aux reviews ! ~**

 **Elogane** _ **: J'espère que tu sais courir ma petite Elo ! Forcer Yuu a faire quelque chose équivaut à du pur et simple suicide ! On sera encore dans la trame du manga pour ce chapitre, gomen. Mais c'est plutôt important pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne t'ennui pas de trop. Personnellement, lorsque je lis une fanfiction qui suit beaucoup trop l'original, je m'en lasse au bout d'un certain temps … Evidement que Yuu a un bon instinct ! Si tu croyais qu'il allait prévenir le Moyashi pour ce qui s'est passé, c'est mal le connaître ! C'est tellement amusant de le voir tout se prendre à la figure ! Ah ah ah! ~ J'adore ton jeu de mot ! C'esr sûr que ce sera explosif, surtout pour les akumas en fait ! Oh, intéressant, que tu ais réussit à faire ça à ta Livebox ! Pense à m'expliquer comment faire! ~**_  
 _ **P.S. : Tu m'as aidé pour le titre du chapitre, alors merci ! ~~**_

 **Guest** _ **: Heu, bah … Contente que tu aimes … Je suppose ?**_

 **Meteora** _ **: Merci, c'est gentil ! J'espère que celui aussi te plaira également alors ! ~**_

 **J'espère que vous connaissez la chansonnette ! D Gray-man n'est pas ma propriété, mais celle de Katsura Hoshino, je suis toujours preneuse si on m'offre un personnage par contre ! ~**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez une petite review après, s'il vous plait !**

* * *

 _ **O/O/O- Le Comte Millénaire, une rencontre explosive ! -O/O/O**_

.

.

.

Les deux hommes se mettent en chemin pour retrouver les deux garçons. Et c'est dans un cimetière qu'ils retrouvent les deux garçons. Face à un homme. Un homme avec une apparence pas très humaine. Le Comte Millénaire. Allen active son innocence.

\- Tu … Tu m'as interrompu et pour ça, ce sera lui que te punira !

\- Non … Impossible …

\- C'est la vérité, Jean … Ce garçon est un akuma du Comte.

De son côté, le deuxième génération s'est appuyé au grillage du cimetière. Inutile de sortir son Innocence. Allen s'en occupera tout seul. Il n'y a qu'un seul akuma et ce n'est certainement qu'un niveau un

\- Leo … ?

\- Crois moi, Jean. Ce garçon n'est plus humain. Il n'a que l'apparence physique de ton ami, mais sous sa peau se trouve l'arme du Comte Millénaire, un akuma.

\- Qui es tu ? ~

\- Bonsoir Comte. Je suis votre ennemi.

 _Il ne va tout de même pas parler avec lui ?_

Yuu Kanda a déjà entendu parler de cet individu lorsqu'il était encore à l'aile asiatique. Celui qui créé les akumas, le Comte Millénaire, celui qu'il doit combattre. Même s'il n'est pas devenu un exorciste, le Comte est malgré tout son ennemi étant donné qu'il combat les akumas.

\- Un exorciste ? Hé bien, heureux de vous ren … ~ …... Heureux de vous rencontrer ?

Alors qu'Allen s'apprête à « purifier l'âme de l'akuma », Jean s'interpose pour protéger son ami. Yuu roule des yeux. Encore un qui fait le sensible face à un akuma. Pourtant Jean sait très bien ce qu'est un akuma. Les humains font trop de sentimentalisme face à ces machines mécaniques.

\- Jean ?!

\- P … Pourquoi Leo est un akuma ? C'est mon ami. Nous avons même entrepris ensemble cette patrouille anti-akuma, nous avons promis de protéger cette cité des akumas. Comment peut il être un akuma ? Quelles preuves as tu ?!

L'enfant revêtit sa forme d'akuma et pointe l'un de ses canons sur la tête de Jean. Au moins, maintenant, il a une preuve que son ami est un akuma. Même s'il risque d'y passer … Allen pousse l'enfant et se met devant lui pour le protéger, se faisant toucher par les missiles de l'akuma. Son visage se couvre de pentacle à cause du virus de l'akuma. L'albinos est légèrement en difficulté …

\- Allen …

\- Ouah ! ~Il est vraiment courageux pour s'être mis sur la tarjectoire de cette balle. ~

\- Tu n'as rien, Jean ?

\- Tu m'énerves vraiment, tu sais ? Tu es faible mais tu parles de « justice » tout le temps. Tu m'as même traité de mauvaise personne. ~ Il est vraiment laid, n'est ce pas ? Il symbolise la souffrance dans le cœur des gens. Vous pensez qu'un akuma n'est qu'une simple arma que je créée, mais … un akuma est créé à partir du cœur d'un homme. Tout comme celui ci. Il a été créé grâce à ton ami Leo, tu sais ?

\- Leo … mais …

Kanda s'apprête à intervenir, mais la voix d'Allen l'arrête. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore mort. Un instant de réflexion pour le japonais. On lui a un jour dit que les types symbiotiques étaient immunisés contre le virus d'akuma grâce à leurs Innocences reliées à leurs corps

\- La mère morte de Leo ! Leo … Il a utilisé les pouvoirs du Comte pour ramener l'âme de sa mère, ensuite … elle est devenu un akuma. Je peux la voir … Elle souffre d'être un akuma.

\- Tu peux la voir ? C'est le poison qui tefait délirer ? ~

\- Je suis un humain qui a hérité d'une arme anti-akuma, je peux neutraliser le poison qui s'insinue en moi !

La croix du bras de l'albinos brille d'une lumière verte et le virus comme à disparaître.

\- A … Allen … Ton … Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La malédiction … Dans la passé, j'ai transformé une personne chère à mes yeux en akuma … A cause deça, une malédiction s'est emparée de mon œil, ce qui me permet de voir l'âme dans les akuma.

Yuu fronce les sourcils. _C'était donc ça …_ Le jeune Walker a lui aussi un passé pas très glorieux. Par contre … La réaction du Comte est un peu … excessive. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et il montre du doigt le maudit.

\- Aaaah … ! Je me souviens ! Je t'ai déjà rencontré avant … Tu es Allen Walker ! L'enfant qui a fait de son père un akuma ! ~

 _\- Veux tu que je ressucite … Mana Walker ? ~_

\- Mana et moi n'étions pas unis par un lien du sang, mais quand on m'a abandonné à la naissance à cause de ma malformation au bras, il a été la seule et unique personne qui a bien voulu de moi.

 _\- Tu m'as transformé … en akuma …_  
 _L'espèce de squelette métalique se jette sur un jeune enfant au cheveux brun et, à l'aide de ce qui semble être un bras, tranche la partie gauche du visage de l'enfant._

 _\- Allen ! Tu m'as transformé en akuma ! Je te maudis ! Je te maudis, Allen !_

 _La main gauche emmitoufflé dans un gant se transforme en un immense bras métallique et, toute seule, se jette sur l'akuma qui crie de douleur._

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que … ? Ma main à soudain … Mana … ? Non, ne fait rien à Mana … !_

 _La main se jette sur l'akuma._

 _\- Cours … Cours, papa !_

 _\- Allen … je … Je t'aime …_

 _L'oeil de l'enfant devient noir et deux cercles rouges sont visible._

 _Un homme aux longs cheveux est agenouillé devant Allen qui est affalé contre le tombe de son père., une espèce de gigantesque sphère doré sur son chapeau posé sur sa tête._

 _\- Il n'y a aucun repos pour l'âme à l'intérieur d'un akuma. Tu es piégé à l'intérieur pour l'éternité et tu deviens le jouet du Comte. Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'y remédier. A part par la destruction. Etre né avec une arme anti-akuma. Ton destin est lourd a porter. Toi aussi tu as été choisi par Dieu pour cette destinée. Tu veux devenir un exorciste ?_

\- Depuis lors, je suis capable de voir l'âme emprisonnée dans l'akuma. D'abord, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de la malédiction de Mana … Comme punition, j'ai voulu devenir exorciste. A force de voir des akumas, j'ai remarqué … qu'ils ne pleurent pas pour exrimer de la pene. Ils pleurent pour exprimer leur amour à ceux qui les ont transformée en akuma. Comme s'ils essayaient de leur dire pourquoi ils n'ont pas été suffisamment forts pour vivre. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une punition, mais je veux continuer à vivre comme un exorciste. Cette malédiction est ma destinée …

Allen réactive son Innocence. Yuu Kanda, plus loin, roule des yeux. Ce garçon … commence à lui taper sur les nerfs. Sauver les akumas ? Elle est bien bonne celle là. Allen vient juste d'avouer tout seul qu'au début il voulait être exorciste pour se punir d'avoir transformé son père adoptif en akuma. Donc sans ça, il ne se serait jamais engagé sur cette voie.

 _Il m'énerve celui là._

\- Les akumas sont des êtres tristes. Ils n'auraient jamais du exister dans ce monde ! C'est pourquoi je les détruirai tous !

\- Allen, j'aurai du te tuer depuis longtemps. ~ Ainsi, tu peux voir l'âme d'un akuma ? Et tu peux les sauver ? Essaie donc de sauver celui ci si tu peux. ~ Exorciste ! ~

* * *

 ** _NeahCampbell54 ~_**


	7. Combat et choix

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Ah ... C'est le soir ... Excusez moi, je voulais poster plus tôt, mais mon père à fait un petit tour à la cave de chez moi et on a retrouvé plein de photos ! J'ai passé mon après midi à les regarder ! Il y en avait tellement, surtout de l'armée et des pitreries de ma famille ! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet !**

 **J'ai aussi commencer à écrire sur Shingeki no Kyojin. Un OS et là, je travaille sur une histoire. J'essaie de me répartir le travail afin de travailler sur mes deux histoires. Je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire que sur un seul manga. Surtout avec l'histoire que je fais en ce moment qui fais beaucoup chauffer mon petit cerveau. BREF ! ~**

 **Bon, on va commencer par la réponse aux reviews, comme d'habitude ! ~**

 **Elogane : _Hé hé, oui tu as "empreinté" le portable de ton père pour faire ça. Et bien entendu, il a "accepté" parce qu'il ne savait pas comment retirer les restrictions ! *clin d'oeil * J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit Yuu fainéant. Jamais je n'ai dis qu'il allait se battre. Pour le moment en tout cas. Allen fait parfois pitié lorsqu'il se bat ... Là encore, ça suit un peu la trame principal, même si on doit y ajouter Yuu; Et la fin est différente. Je pense que ce chapitre est la moitié de l'histoire. Il y aura au maximum 14 chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira malgré la trame mangatienne. Oui, ce mot n'existe probablement pas ... Ah, et est ce que tu connais l'Attaque des Titans ? ~_**

 **Ais- je besoin de réciter la chansonnette comme quoi D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino ? Ah ... Je viens de le faire en fait. Bon, au moins vous le savez si vous l'ignoriez encore ! ~**

 **Je vous laisse tout de suite commencer ce nouveau chapitre ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Combat et choix.**

* * *

Sans surprise, Allen Walker détruit l'akuma face à lui en un coup. Cela aurait été stupide de le rater.

\- Comme le virus ne fonctionne pas, tu t'es dis que tu m'aurais smplement en me tirant dessus ? Ne me sous estime pas. Si tu as réussi à me toucher la dernière fois, c'était parce que je protégeais Jean. Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce genre d'attaque. L'arme anti-akumaque possède ma main gauche possède une force énorme et une vitesse fulgurante. La balle d'un akuma ou la solidité de leur corps ne peuvent rien contre cettemain. Elle a été faite pour détruire vos armes. C'est l'arme de Dieu.

\- Ignorant.

Le Comte lève son parapluie qui émet une vive lumière.

\- Il existe un proverbe à l'est. Même avec une arme délabrée … si tu tires beaucoup et partout, tu toucheras quelque chose. Et j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'akumas. ~

Effectivement, une bonne quarantaine d'akuma niveau un fait son apparition.

\- Allez, akuma canon !

\- Jean ! Part loin d'ici ! On va tous les détruire !  
En effet, Kanda ne reste pas plus longtemps sur le côté. Il arrive en courant aux côtés de l'albinos, activant son Innocence au passage.

\- Mugen, activation.

Leo s'en va, il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille pour ne pas déranger les exorcistes dans leurs travails. Le Comte Millénaire s'étonne en voyant un deuxième exorciste. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué en fait.

Yuu fait glisser son index et son majeur sur la lame de son sabre et lance une attaque. Allen le voit faire du coin de l'oeil.

\- Première illusion, déferlement d'insectes !

L'albinos doit avouer qu'il s'étonne légèrement en voyant des espèces d'insectes géants sortirent du sabre du japonais. Il pensait jusqu'à présent qu'il n'attaquait qu'en combat rapproché, mais non, il attaque également de loin, avec, apparement, plusieurs illusions si l'on en croit le « première » qui a été dit. Epatant.

Le combat ne dure pas longtemps ainsi.

\- Bonne nuit. Tout sera fini après cette dernière attaque.

\- Hopla. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'occuper de vous à ce niveau. Je change d'air pour le moment !

\- Comte !

\- Mais ce n'est que le début. Les akumas existent partout dans le monde. C'est le début de l'acte final. ~ Je suis le créateur des akumas, le Comte Millénaire ! Je dois purifier le monde de ses dieux corrompus et amener le monde à son terme ! Prêtres de Dieu, exorcistes … Tu peux en rassembler autant que tu veux, mais tu seras incapable de sauver le monde ! ~

\- Juste le début …

Le détenteur de Mugen désactive son Innocence. Il voit Allen s'écrouler au sol et beaucoup de sang couler. _Il n'a pas l'air bien._

\- Allen !

\- Jean … Excuse moi, mais, tu peux appeler un médecin ?

\- Wow, tout ce sang ! Je t'amène un docteur tout de suite … Donc … peux tu juste t'évanouir en attendant … ? Cela ne durera pas longtemps.

 _Je me disais aussi … C'était bizard qu'il soit encore debout après tout ce qu'il a éliminé d'akuma. S'il devient officiellement un exorciste, il ne survivra pas longtemps ..._

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard.**

Allen Walker et Kanda Yuu se sont fait loger chez le petit Jean en attendant que Allen se rétablisse. Le japonais est étrangement resté avec l'albinos pendant tout ce temps.

Allen rentre dans la chanbre de Jean et regarde avec curiosité ce que fait le petit.

\- Que fais tu ?

\- Ah ! Hey, on ne rentre pas comme ça dans la chambre des autres !

\- J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas remarqué. Une croix … ?

\- C'est la pierre tombale de Leo. Il est considéré comme un fugueur, donc personne ne sait qu'il est mort. Donc en attendant qu'ils le découvrent et le mettent dans un cercueil …

\- Tu rentres au Quartier Général des exorcistes, hein Allen ?

\- Oui. Timcanpy va devenir fou. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

\- On ferai mieux d'y aller, tu veux dire.

\- Hein ?

Kanda est appuyé contre le cadran de la porte, regardant l'extérieur grâce à la fenêtre dans la chambre. Les yeux aux pupilles argentés d'Allen semble briller. L'anglais se dirige vers celui qu'il considère maintenant comme un ami, même s'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit réciproque pour le japonais. Il se poste devant ce dernier qui semble s'exaspérer à ce comportement plus qu'enfantin.

\- Kanda ! Tu as bien dit « on » ? Tu veux dire que tu vas finalement y aller avec moi ?

Le deuxième génération tourne la tête, dirigeant son regard ailleurs. Les yeux pétillants de l'adolescent face à lui sont vraiment trop insistant.

\- … Si je ne t'accompagne pas, tu ne vas pas lâcher avant un moment. Et qui sait combien de temps tu vas y survivre. Et aussi … je verrais l'Ordre de mes propres yeux. Peut être que ça à changer depuis le temps …

Allen écarquille les yeux. Kanda va l'accompagner parce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et sa survie ? Par contre il ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par « peut être que ça à changer depuis le temps ». Qu'est ce que cela peut il bien signifier ? Qu'il y serait déjà allé, mais il y a longtemps ? C'est quelque chose qui mérite refléxion.

S'il pose la question au japonais, il est certain qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse.

Jean aussi, les paroles du deuxième génération le laisse un peu pantois. Mais il ne dit rien. Les histoires des exorcistes ne le regarde absolumment pas après tout.

\- Allen … Je rentre chez mon père. J'étudierai plus et m'entrainerau pour devenir plus fort, vu que je ne peux rien faire dans ma condition.

\- Très bien, alors … faisons de notre mieux !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Bien, mal ? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochain pour le prochain chapitre ! ~**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	8. Le début du chemin pour l'Ordre Noir

**Konichiwa, mina-san ! Hé hé … Je sais, j'ai un léger retard d'une semaine, mais j'ai profité de mes vacances, alors s'il vous plait, pardonnez moi … Lundi, je reprends mes cours et pour être honnête, je suis presque en position foetale sur mon lit … Enfin bon ! ~**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Elogane** _ **: Hé hé, j'adore ton tic, même si ce doit être flippant la première fois quetu l'entends, surtout si tu le dis d'une voix aigue. Personnellement, je parle souvent d'une voix à l'intonnation mi-trainante et mi-chantonnante depuis que je connais D Gray-man. Mais comme tu l'as dis, BREF ! Ah, c'est dommage que tu ne connaise l'Attaque des Titans, c'est dans le même genre que D Gray-man, je pense que tu pourrais apprécier.**_  
 _ **Mmh … Je n'irais pas à dire qu'Allen n'a détruit qu'UN akuma, mais beaucoup moins que notre cher Yuu (qui risque de me trancher avec les akumas si je continue d'imiter Lavi) qui a tuer un bon régiment ! Je pense qu'Allen est allé prendre un bain dans une baignoire remplis de liquide vital, mis ça reste à prouver … Oui, les yeux tout mimi d'Allen font fondre le roc qu'est notre petit Yuu ! Pour tout te dire, concernant la porte, je pense que l'histoire s'achèvera au moment où ils arriveront au sommet de la montagne, parce qu'après, tout suivra quasiment la trame de l'histoire et tu l'as dis toi même, c'est ennuyant à la longue. Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de suite aussi … Enfin bon ! ~**_

 **Meteora** _ **: Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Je suis désolé si tu étais un peu désorienté au début avec le passage au discours direct. Je fais de mon mieux, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté avec les didascalies, alors je ne les utilise pas. ~**_

 **Guest** _ **: Heu … Merci ? Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre à ça, désolé …**_

 **Bon, comme c'est à peu près obligatoire, je le fais, mais tout le monde sait que D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino …**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, laissez à la fin une petite review, celle qui fait plaisir et encourage à l'écriture et à la publication !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le début du chemin pour l'Ordre Noir**

* * *

Pendant sa route pour l'Ordre Noir, Kanda Yuu peut en apprendre plus sur l'énergumène qu'est Allen Walker. Un gamin un peu insupportable quand il s'y met, surtout à propos des akumas. C'est souvent lorsque ce sujet est évoqué que les disputes commencent. C'est pourquoi ils évitent d'en parler.

\- Tu t'es déjà rendu à l'Ordre Noir, Kanda ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant …

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé ! T'as pas encore compris Moyashi ? Je te le répète tout les jours et ça commence à m'énerver !

\- C'est parce que tu en parles comme si tu y avais déjà été. Surtout quand tu dis que tu espère que ça à « changé ». Cela prête à la confusion.

\- J'en ai souvent entendu parler quand j'étais gamin.

\- Mmh … Comment tu as eu ton Innocence ? Moi je suis né avec, mais toi, tu as dis que tu étais du type équipement. Tu n'es donc pas né avec.

Evidement, Kanda ne répond pas. Allen comprend parfaitement ce silence. Il ne souhaite pas en parler car cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas parler trop souvent de son premier akuma détruit. C'est un sujet sensible.

\- Ah … Ce n'est pas facile de parler avec toi, tu sais ? Tu ne veux rien dire à ton sujet. Et tu ne parles pas beaucoup non plus. Tu as commencé à voyager il y a longtemps ?

\- Il y a dix ans.

\- Aussi longtemps ? Tu as de voir beaucoup de chose. Tu as de la chance, d'être du type équipement. Mais tu as commencé à voyager quand tu as découvert que tu étais compatible avec l'Innocence je suppose.

\- Non, ça remonte à plus loin. Je me suis enfuis dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, avec mon Innocence. Il y a des personnes qui ne choisissent pas de suivre la voie des exorcistes.

Yuu marche devant le symbiotique, alors ce dernier ne peut pas voir son regard vide. Dans ses yeux, l'on peut presque voir des images y danser, des souvenirs. Lui, il n'a pas choisit cette seconde vie. Sa seconde venue au monde et sa raison de vivre ont été décidé pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait on pas le laisser se reposer en paix ?

\- Ta destinée et ta raison de vivre … ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses.

\- … Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Kanda.

Le japonais s'arrête et se retourne face à l'albinos qui s'est lui aussi arrêté. Il est sérieux et son regard est déterminé.

\- Je ne fais qu'avancer. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je me suis juré à moi même que je détruirai les akumas et au monde que je le sauverai. C'est pour ça que je continuerai à marcher, tout le temps, jusqu'à ce que je meurs. C'est ma destinée et ma raison de vivre. C'est ... le seul chemin qu'il me reste !

\- A toujours avancé, on finit par heurter un mur. Tu n'as qu'une seule vie, tu ferai mieux d'en profiter.

\- Moi j'ai la fois Kanda. Je suis sûr que par delà nos souffrances, le monde de nos rêves nous attend.  
Yuu écarquille les yeux. Ces mots … Alma lui a un jour dit les mêmes.

 _\- Dieu n'existe pas._

 _\- Moi j'ai la fois. Je suis sûr qu'au delà de nos souffrances, le monde des nos rêves nous attend._

\- La « foi », hein … Tch. Dommage pour toi, je ne l'ai pas. T'es vraiment naïf Moyashi. Tu vas vite apprendre que le monde de tes rêves n'existe pas. Moi, je ne crois même plus en l'humanité en fait.

\- … Je suis désolé Kanda, mais je ne suis pas de ton avis. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes point de vue, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ton Innocence risque un jour de se retourner contre toi.

Kanda ignore cette dernièreremarque. Il se retourne et se remet à marcher. Les paroles du japonais laisse Allen perplexe. Il a dû vivre quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant pout dire de telle chose. Et ce regard …

L'albinos court pour rejoindre son compagnon de voyage.

\- Hé, attend moi !

Ce regard exprimait une telle haine et une telle souffrance que cela l'a un peu déstabilisé au début. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareilles expressions dans les yeux de Kanda et pourtant cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont en chemin pour l'Ordre Noir.

 _« Je ne crois même plus en l'humanité » Comment peut on dire de telles choses ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui pourrai pousser un humain à dire cela …_

Au loin, une ville se fait voir. Après une heure de marche, il y a en enfin une toute proche.

\- Kanda, tu penses qu'il nous reste encore combien de temps avant d'arriver au Quartier Général ?

Un rictus se trace sur les lèvres du japonais. Un rictus qui ne plait absolument pas à l'anglais qui reconnaît cet air qu'il a souvent vu dans son enfance. Il fait une mimique boudeuse pendant un instant.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Si, je ne suis pas idiot !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

L'albinos se retient autant que possible de répondre à la provocation. Ce serait faire plaisir à Kanda. Pour se disputer pour de futile raison, ils sont toujours d'accord tout les deux. Mais la dernière fois … Allen a manqué de se faire fendre en deux par Mugen tellement cela a dégénéré.

\- … Le pentacle sur ton front …

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Attend toi à ce qu'on te prenne pour un allié du Comte. L'étoile à cinq branches est le symbole des akumas.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement, tu sais … Cette malédiction … c'est un bout de Mana, une part d'akuma.

\- … Dans les rangs du Comte, il n'y a pas que les akumas.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Les akumas sont connus pour avoir trois niveaux d'évolution. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as du rencontrer que des niveaux un, les plus faibles. Les niveaux deux et trois sont plus puissant et ont une capacité et une apparence qui leurs sont propres.

\- Plusieurs niveaux … ?

\- Ensuite, il y a les skulls. Ce sont un peu les « chiens ». Des humains transformés en squelettes, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Et il y a également … les noahs.

\- Les noahs ? Comme « Noah » ?

\- C'est ça. J'en ai déjà rencontré un il y a un moment. Très peu de chose sont connus à leurs sujets, mais si tu en rencontre un, enfuis toi immédiatement si tu veux vivre. Ils se disent être les descendants de Noah et véritable apôtre de Dieu.

\- … Tu sais beaucoup de chose à ce sujet Kanda. Moi, j'en ignore beaucoup alors que je veux devenir un exorciste …

\- Ce sont des informations connus que par l'Ordre Noir. Même en étant le disciple d'un Général, tant que tu n'es pas officiellement reconnu comme un exorciste, aucune information de tout ce que je t'ai dis ne doit t'être dévoilé.

\- Alors comment les connais tu ? Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu n'es pas un exorciste en fuite.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un exorciste, Moyashi. Retient le.

Mais Allen ne perd pas espoir de faire cracher à Kanda le pourquoi du comment qu'il sait autant de chose, alors que ses informations sont « connus que par l'Ordre noir ». Il est certain que Kanda est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre avec eux. Mais ce n'est ni un partisan, ni un exorciste apparement. Alors qui est il ?

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : _Un petite rencontre avec des akumas ?_**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


	9. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

**Konishiwa ! Comment allez vous en cette belle fin de soirée ? Ou journée, tout dépend du moment où vous tomberez sur ce chapitre en fait, mais passons ! Je crois que je suis légèrement en retard, ah ah …**

 **Emelynn21 : Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies l'histoire, pour tout te dire, je ne suis jamais tombé d'histoire tournant dans ce sens, alors j'avais des doutes sur le _fait que cela plaise, alors je suis vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise ! C'est gentil. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu peux arriver à faire un style qui t'est propre et qui te plaise. Tout le monde peut y arriver en travaillant. Si tu as besoin de conseils pour t'améliore, je suis toute à toi, n'hésite pas !_**  
 _ **Ne t'inquiète**_ **surtout** _**p** **as, je n'ai** **absolument** **pas l'intention de recopier toute l'histoire. C'est pénible à force, le recopiage … Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point …**_  
 _ **Je ne porte pas trop les personnages OOC. De mon point de vue, une fanfiction doit s'adapter un maximum au comportement d'un personnage et des modifications que l'on apporte en changeant son passé si l'on le fait. Sinon, cela se rapporte plus à une fiction basique, si tu vois où je veux en venir. On change les prénoms, l'univers, et hop, une histoire à toi toute seule ! Mais je respecte ceux quu font cela, bien entendu ! Je peux te dire que le caractère d'Allen est plutôt simple à faire, c'est surtout cela de Yuu le plus compliqué … Il a un de ces caractère complètement incompréhensible parfois ! Tu ne trouves pas ? ~**_  
 _ **Concernant le couple, mmh … Penses ce que tu veux ! Cette histoire n'est pas**_ **vraiment** _ **une histoire de couple, mais est plutôt une narration d'un**_ **destin différent** _ **, où Allen influence beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ~**_

 **Elogane : _Je suis désolé, ma petite Elo, moi non plus je ne suis pas trop fier de ce chapitre, en fait. Je n'étais pas trop inspirée, je dois bien l'avouer. Le syndrôme de la page blanche, ou un truc du genre … Pourvu que ce chapitre ci sera à ton goût en tout cas ! ~_**

 **Je vous repasse le blabla du : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, pas à moi et je suis toujours preneuse pour les offres de personnages ! (non ? Bon, j'aurais essayé …)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : _« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? »_**

* * *

Innocences activées, Allen Walker et Kanda Yuu se battent contre plusieurs niveaux deux. Le jeune adolescent est resté un instant interdit en voyant les âmes des akumas différentes des niveaux un. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se bat contre ce niveau d'akuma et il doit avouer qu'ils sont effectivement forts.

Kanda utilise le niveau deux de Mugen qui s'est transformé en deux lames vertes luisantes reliées entre elles. Beaucoup plus pratique pour combattre plusieurs niveaux deux. L'arme d'Allen s'est étrangement transformé en un canon. Le deuxième génération s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en se disant que c'était _normal_ pour les types symbiotiques.

Allen élimine le dernier akuma présent et les deux compatibles désactivent leurs armes anti-akuma. Cependant, l'albinos reste pensif. Pourquoi autant d'akuma se sont ils montrés en même temps ?  
Le soir, dans une chambre d'auberge, le silence règne dans la pièce. Pourtant ils ne se sont pas embrouillé. Yuu est en train de nettoyer son sabre, fixant étrangement le sol, l'air perdu.

S'il y a bien une chose que l'albinos a remarqué, c'est que le japonais dort toujours avec un haut, peut importe la température qu'il fait. C'est à se demander s'il ne cache pas quelque chose.

En dix ans, Yuu s'est habitué à voir ces fleurs de lotus autour de lui, parfois. Mais parfois, il ne peut s'empêcher de se perdre dans la contemplation de ces illusions que lui seul peut voir.

 _\- J'attendrai. Pour l'éternité … Je t'attendrai._

 _Sa_ voix aussi, il y est habitué à présent. Il ne voit qu'une vague silhouette féminine, sans vraiment de détail. Il ne connait même pas son visage, ni son nom et pourtant … il est incapable de renoncer à la revoir. C'est à se rendre dingue tout ça. Pas étonnant que l'on ait voulu le replonger dans le sommeil.

\- … da. Kanda !

L'intéressé porte son attention sur celui qui l'appelle après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits se répétant mentalement que ces fleurs ne sont que des illusions, rien de plus. Il ne doit pas se laisser submerger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Moyashi ?

\- Tu fixais le sol depuis plus de dix minutes sans cligner des yeux, alors je m'inquiétais. A quoi tu pensais ?

Le kendoka ne répond pas à la question qui lui est posé. Au lieu de cela, il range Mugen dans son fourreau et s'allonge dans son lit, dos à l'albinos, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller et s'endort. Allen soupire.

\- Il vient encore de m'ignorer …

Il regarde la forme endormit de Kanda avant de lui aussi se coucher, après avoir retiré ses vêtements, jusqu'à ne rester que en pantalon.

 _L'image d'une femme qui semble danser au milieu de plusieurs fleurs de lotus._

 _\- Dis, tu connais ces fleurs ? Nées dans la boue, elles poussent droit vers le ciel et embaument le monde de leur parfum. Et nous, nous sommes comme ces fleurs. Nous, les exorcistes …_

 _Nous serions comme les fleurs de lotus. Nées dans la boue, elle parfument le monde. Ainsi va leur existence. Maus au final, elle fanent, n'est ce pas ? Elles fanent … et sombrent de nouveau dans la boue._

 _\- J'aimerai tant les voirs lorsqu'elles sont toutes en pleine floraison … J'aimerais qu'on puisse les admirer tous les deux, toi et moi … […] Vraiment ? Même quand on sera vieux ? Alors j'attendrai. Pour l'éternité … Je t'attendrai._

 _L'image se brouille un instant, laissant à présent voir qu'un ciel bleu entouré d'épis de blés. Une main gantée se lève vers le ciel, faiblement._

 _\- Droit vers le ciel …_

 _Une manche noire est à présent visible. Les décorations sont en argents. Il sagit sans aucun doute de l'uniforme des exorcistes._

 _\- Je t'aimerai toujours …_  
 _Un akuma faisant pensé à un clown apparaît dans le champ de vision._

 _\- Encore vivant ?_

 _Il donne un coup dans la bras levé vers le ciel et attaque avec l'une de ses mains griffues._

 _\- C'est la fin pour toi, exorciste !_

 _Et tout devient noir._

Kanda se réveille en sursaut et en sueur, le souffle court. Il en a encore rêvé … Par la fenêtre, on peut voir que le soleil se lève seulement. Il doit être encore tôt. Il sent un regard sur lui. Il porte son attention ailleurs et remarque Allen en train de se relever alors qu'il faisait des pompes sur l'index de sa main gauche. _Etrange exercice …_

\- Tu as fais un mauvais rêve, Kanda ? Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, même si tu étais agité. De quoi rêvais tu ?

\- … Qu'est ce que tu faisais, Moyashi ?

\- Mon nom c'est _Allen_ ! Je faisais un peu d'exercice le temps que tu te réveilles. Nous quitterons la ville quand ?

\- En début d'après midi.

Kanda se lève de son lit et se dirige vers la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre, pour pouvoir prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées.

En y repensant, en à peine deux mois, il est devenu étrangement proche du symbiotique. Il ressemble tellement à Alma en même temps …

Il retire son haut, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entend la voix d'Allen.

\- Kanda, tu as oublié de fermer la porte.

Le japonais tourne son attention sur l'albinos dont le regard semble soudainement attiré par sa potrine, là où se situe son tatouage.

\- … Je vais te laisser prendre une douche.

Et il quitte la pièce en fermant la porte.

Sa douche prise, Yuu sort de la salle d'eau, pour une fois, sa chemise ouverte. Plus la peine d'essayer de cacher cette marque maintenant que l'albinos l'a vu.

\- Kanda, quelque chose m'ennuie depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette marque sur ta poitrine ? Tu ne l'avais pas avant ce tatouage, si ?  
Niveau discrétion, on repassera.

\- C'est rien.

Allen frappe dans ses mains un air plutôt flippant installé sur son visage qui se trouve être un sourire qui est tout, sauf innocent, surtout avec sa voix étrangement fluette.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Kanda. Viens, jouons à action ou vérité !

\- La ferme, bon sang !

Des éclairs semblent sortir de leurs yeux respectifs. Kanda ne semble toujours pas vouloir parler, au grand désarroie d'Allen. L'albinos finit par soupirer de désespoir.

\- Ah … Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Ce n'est tout de même pas si terrible … ?

Vu le manque de réaction de Yuu, peut être bien que c'est terrible. Il commence vraiment par perdre espoir à force.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment était ce ?**  
 *** ricane * Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre la partie du manga où Allen interroge Yuu sur l'énorme tatouage à sa poitrine dans l'arc de l'Arche. Cette scène est trop hilarante pour que je la mette de côté ! ~**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**  
 **Sur ce, passer une bonne nuit/journée ! ~**

 ** _NeahCampbell54_ ~**


	10. Road

**Bien le bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avais l'intention de le mettre la veille, mais mon ordinateur était à cours de batterie et il vient tout juste de finir sa recharge. Enfin, bref ! ~**

 **Elogane** _ **: Je sais que ce dernier chapitre faisait un peu « recette pour gâteau » comme tu le dis si bien, et je m'en excuse. On peut dire que c'était comme … un prélude à chapitre que tu vas lire ? Ah ah … En fait, pour tout te dire, je n'en sais moi non plus. J'espère que cette « part de gâteau » sera à ton goût en tout cas ! ~**_

 **Meteora** _ **: Je ne suis pas doué avec les chapitres longs désolé. En fait, lorsque j'écris un chapitre, j'ai un idée précise de ceque je veux y mettre à l'intérieur et par quoi commencera le prochain. J'essaye du coup, de toujours ralonger au maximum, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple. Comme je l'ai dis à Elo, on peut dire que c'est une sorte de prélude à ce chapitre … J'espère que cette suite te conviendra ! ~**_

 **Je remercie ceux qui ont mit une review et _Guest_ également et j'espère que vous en laisserez une ici également pour m'encorager dans l'écriture et la publication de chapitre ! ~**

 _ **Disclamer : Encore et toujours, D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et je pense que nous la remercions tous pour avoir donné vie à cette œuvre ! ~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : _Road_.**

* * *

Allen s'attendait à tout, mais certaine pas à _cela_. Comment une journée aussi banale a t'elle pu finir ainsi ?

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

Le duo est encore en train de se chamailler sur l'importance de la vie. Ils sont en désaccord complet sur ce sujet et donc, par liaison, sur les akumas. Leurs disputes mènent souvent à des fins funestes, mais qu'importe.

L'oeil maudit d'Allen Walker s'active. En face des deux garçons, une fillette, sautillant joyeusement avec un parapluie rose dans la main. Kanda, qui est de dos, se retourne en voyant le changement de l'oeil de l'albinos, mais sur son arme anti-akuma, Mugen. Ce parapluie ne lui est pas si étrangé que cela …

\- Kanda, non ! Ce n'est psa un akuma.

\- Quoi ?

La fillette ne semble pas plus âgé qu'Allen, voir plus jeune même. _Si ce n'est pas un akuma, est ce … ?_ Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'une seule solution de l'avis du deuxième génération : découvrir de quoi elle est faite. Son Mugen va la fendre en deux. En plus, l'endroit est désert.

Sans écouter l'albinos, Yuu sort son Innocence et l'active.

\- Mugen, activation.

Et il court jusqu'à la jeune fille dont la commissure des lèvres se retroussent, formant un rictus amusé. Ce parapluie, maintenant qu'il le voit de plus près, il en est certtain. Il sagit de celui du Comte Millénaire. Une main métallique amortit son coup.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Moyashi ?! Ce n'est pas une humaine normale, c'est une alliée du Comte, une noah !

L'albinos porte son attention sur le sujet du début de conversation. Kanda lui a déjà parlé vagument des noahs, mais Kanda a dit « pas une humaine normale » ce qui signifie que c'est tout de même une humaine. Le sourire inhumain de la fille l'étonne un peu en fait.

Le corps de la fille se met à flotter et une sorte d'ombre noire s'échappe du corps enfantin, jusqu'à cacher entièrement les alentours. Puis, tout devient complètement noir, au point de s'évanouir sans même le remarquer.

Lorsque Kanda reprend conscience, il n'est plus au même endroit qu'aparavant. Il est comme dans une autre dimension, une dimension sans fin. Allen est réveillé et semble parler avec la noah qui est en face de lui, le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille à ses côtés. Il y a également six akumas de niveau trois.

Allen semble en tout aussi mauvais étatque lui d'ailleurs.

Il entend la conversation que les deux adoescents entretiennent. Il s'étonne toutefois de se réveiller plus tard que le gamin. Ce n'est pas un évanouissement normal, il en est certain …

La fillette n'a plus son apparence humaine. Sa peau est grise, ses pupilles sont dorées et sept stigmates sont creusés sur son front. Plus de doute possible à présent.

\- Nous sommes les élus de Dieu, les vrais apôtres. Nous sommes … les descendants de Noah.

\- Les descendants de Noah … ?

Le parapluie s'anniment et commence à faire ce qui ressemble être un sermon dontla noah ne semble pas le moins du monde écouter.

\- Maitresse Road ! Chut ! Vous ne devez pas parler de nous aux humains normaux ! relo ~

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne le devez pas, c'est tout ! Le Comte n'a pas encore de plan à leurs sujet ou pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Prendre possession de moi sans autorisation et faire ce que vous voulez de moi, vous allez être punie par le Comte. Relo ~

\- Millénairene lèverat pas le petit doigt sur moi. C'est juste un petit drame pour rendre l'histoire plus intéressante. Les plans de Millénaire n'en seront pas changés.

Kanda essai de se lever, en vain. Une douleur à sa jambe l'en empêche. Elle n'a pas du y aller avec des pincettes avec lui pour qu'il en ait des difficutés à se relever. Et le sang sur lui le prouve, même s'il n'a mal que à sa jambe gauche. Son regard se pose vers quelque chose au pied de la noah. Mugen.

L'illusion des fleurs de lotus apparaît et sa voix résonne en écos dans sa tête.

 _\- J'attendrai. Pour l'éternité … Je t'attendrai._

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Kanda se lève rapidement et court récupérer son arme, étonnant les deux adolescents qui n'avaient pas remarqués qu'il était réveillé. Etrangement, Road le laissa faire, plus amusé par cette réaction typique des exorcistes.

Le japonais sort le sabre de son fourreau et le pointe sur la fillette.

\- Ce type d'attaque ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Le ton ennuyé et morose de la dénommée Road semble plus énervé le kendoka qu'autre chose. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il comprend parfaitement les paroles de la noah et les croit. Elle ne semble pas si effrayer de se retrouver face à son arme. Cependant, il n'abaisse pas son arme.

\- Yuu, l'exorciste de seconde génération. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ce projet par Millénaire. Surtout de comment il a finit en fait !

Allen ne comprend absolumment rien à ce que raconte la fille. Mais cela semble réellement énerver son ami, car oui, il le considère à présent comme un ami.

Il est apparement question d'exorciste « seconde génération » dont il n'a aucune idée de ce dont il peut bien sagir et que ce « projet » a mal tourné vu l'amusement de la noah. Donc Kanda est bel et bien un exorciste. Plus puissant peut être ? C'est ce qu'on dit … la puissance correspond à la génération. Par contre, pourquoi Road appelle t'elle Kanda par son prénom et que celui ci ne s'énerve pas ?

\- Tu es considéré comme mort là bas. Je suis certaine que Millénaire t'accueillerait volontiers parmis nos rangs. Tu détestes l'Ordre Noir, n'est ce pas ? Pour toutes les expériences qu'ils ont faites sur les humains.

Allen fronce les sourcils. _Des expériences ? De quoi parlent t'ils depuis tout à l'heure ?_

\- Tch. Me joindre au noah ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai autre chose à faire que ça.

\- Je sais, ça n'aurait pas un lien avec cette femme ?

 _Une femme ?_ En tout cas, ce détail semble faire son effet car le japonais porte un coup à la poitrine de Road, qui ne l'esquive même pas, amusé par cette réaction causée par un simple phrase.

\- Tu veux être fendu ?

\- Celle pour qui tu as tué Alma, le prototype raté d'il y a 10 ans ?

 _« Prototype » ? « Alma » ? Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se dit …_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu anxieuse. J'étais très peu inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre. J'avais le scénario en tête mais je ne savais pas comment le mettre avec des mots …**  
 **S'il vous plait, laissez une review et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**

 ** _NeahCampbell54_ ~**


	11. La Folie de Road n'est plus à prouver

**Bien le bonjour, comment allez vous en cette belle journée ? (Ils ont prévus un beau temps pour toute la France, alors …) Personnellement, tout va bien !**

 **IMPORTANT : Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que deux. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter juste au moment où dans le manga, Allen achève sa monter de la montagne où se trouve la Congrégation de l'Ombre. La suite ne ferait que suivre à quelques détails près, la trame du manga et cela pourrait vraiment devenir très ennuyeux, je l'ai bien constater quand j'ai suivit un bout du manga il y a quelques chapitres. Pour tout vous dire, il est possible, tout comme il est impossible qu'il y ait une suite. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si un jour vient un nouveau chapitre ou un truc du genre.**  
 **Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai une idée d'histoire sur D Gray-man qui me trotte dans le cerveau depuis un petit moment et j'attends juste de finir cette histoire pour commencer l'écriture du premier chapitre. Elle serait basé sur un Neah qui aurait rejoint l'Ordre Noir car il aurait échapper à la mort de peu grâce à eux. Ou quelque chose dans le même style, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.**  
 **Mais tout cela est mit sur mon profil avec plus de détails.**

 **Elogane** ** _: Eh oui, Road est dans la place ! (désolé, je voulais ABSOLUMENT dire ça !) Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'aime bien faire un Allen complètement perdu, c'est amusant ! Tu crois que Yuu va dire de son plein gré, son passé à un Moyashi, comme il le dit si bien ? Ah ah, tu n'abandonnes pas ta comparaison avec un gâteau ? Je dois dire que c'est quand même amusant ! Mmh … Est ce que je pourrais compter sur toi pour ma prochaine histoire ?_**

 ** _Disclamer : Je ne suis et n'ai jamais été l'auteur du fabuleux et passionnant monde de D Gray-man, mais c'est Katsura Hoshino !_**

 **Voilà, voilà, je pense en avoir finit avec tout ce blabla et à présent, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas une petite review qui encourage ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** La folie de Road Kamelot n'est pas à prouver …

* * *

Le regard noir de Kanda en dit long sur sa pensée. Il ne rêve que d'une seule chose, éliminée la noah. Les akumas jusqu'à présent resté en retrait ne semble pas apparécier les gestes du deuxième génération et s'apprête à lancer une attaque chacun.

\- Kanda, attention !

Allen active son Innocence et Kanda parre les attaques ennemis. La noah se met en retrait une fois libérée de l'arme tranchante et part se perché sur le parapluie qui s'envole dans les airs, permettant une meilleur vu d'ensemble.

\- J'espère que tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard, Kanda. Je ne comprend absolumment rien à ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure !

Le deuxième génération ignore la remarque. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces histoires. Ensemble, ils se battent contre les akumas et Allen doit avouer que les niveaux trois sont vraiment très forts.

Déjà occupé avec un autre akuma, Yuu ne remarque absolumment pas l'attaque que lui lance un akuma et la remarque bien trop tard. Lorsqu'il attérit contre un mur, y faisant une belle trace. Mais il se redresse rapidement et repart au combat, malgré que du sang coule de ses tempes. Il a connu pire, avec ces synchronisations de l'Innocence qu'il a longtemps fait. Son cœur s'est même déjà arrêté de battre plusieurs fois !

Comme prévu, la blessure guérit rapidement. Il se bat avec la deuxième illusion, celle où il a deux lames. Très pratique.

Les deux premiers akumas snt vaincus rapidement, les deux suivants avec plus ou moins plusieurs blessures. L'albinos s'étonne d'ailleurs de voir qu'avec tout les coups que reçoit Kanda, il tienne encore debout et il a été étonné de voir que l'endroit où sa peau s'est ouverte sur sa joue, s'est immédiatement régénérée. Des explications s'imposent effectivement.

Un dernier coup de la part de Kanda et son adversaire explose. Allen, lui, est toujours occupé avec un niveau trois qui semble plutôt coriace. La voix de Road les arrête dans leur combat.

\- A … L … L … E … N

Tout en disant cela, des lettres apparaissent devant la jeune fille, formant le prénom « Allen ».

\- Allen Walker. Celui qui est capable de voir les âmes des akumas. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai un peu entedu parler de toi pas le Comte. Tu es un exorciste qui souhaite sauver les akumas, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant tu as été maudit pas ton bien aimé père … Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne jouer avec personne d'autre que toi et Yuu. Il est tellement amusant ! Hé toi !

Road s'adresse au dernier akuma restant, bras croisés derrière son crâne, lui donnant une position plutôt provocante pour ses ennemis.

\- Oui ?

\- Auto destruction.

Allen est suprit par ces mots. _Auto destruction ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?_

\- Hé, le parapluie … compte jusqu'à dix.

\- Dix, relo !

\- Maitresse Roas, s'il vous plait … J'avais finalement réussi à évoluer au niveau trois et … Maitresse Road !

\- Mais qui es tu, bon sang ?!

\- Un noah, Moyashi.

\- Si un akuma meurt sans coup d'Innocence … ça équivaut par exemple à une auto destruction. Ainsi … savais tu que l'âme d'un akuma était composé de matière noire ? S'il explose, impossible de le sauver, pas vrai ?

Cela semble faire réagir Allen. Le compte à rebours est bientôt finit. L'albinos active son Innocence sans perdre plus de temps. Elle prend la forme d'un canon. Yuu soupire. _Il est vraiment irrécupérable celui là …_

Allen accourt vers l'akuma. _Avant qu'il n'explose … je dois le détruire !_

Kanda accourt à son tour. Il pousse Allen loin de l'explosion grâce à sa force qu'il a grâce à son statut de deuxième génération et se reçoit l'explosion à sa place, n'ayant pas le temps de s'en aller lui même.

L'anglais voit l'âme de l'akuma être détruite sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Yuu retombe sur le sol, le choc de l'explosion ayant été tel qu'il est certain que plusieurs de ses os se sont brisés. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne va pas pouvoir bouger.

\- Kanda !

Road explose de rire. Cette scène doit bien l'amuser, c'est certain. Puis elle se met à applaudir.

\- Incroyable, incroyable ! Foncer droit vers une explosion comme ça … ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Allen ! Par contre …

Elle tourne son regard vers Yuu qui se redresse du mieux qu'il le peut avant de se mettre à tousser, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

\- Toi …

\- Mais es tu sûr que ça ira pour lui.

Road se pose doucement sur le sol, parapluie par dessus son épaule.

\- Je suppose que je suis vaincue, ça suffit pour l'instant. Mais c'était bien plus amusant que je ne l'aurau cru !

Une porte rouge et noire jaillit du sol, devant la fillette.

\- Au revoir !

Allen pointe son canon derrière la tête de la noah.

\- Ne tire pas. Que tu es gentil, Allen. Tu me détestes, n'est ce pas ? Ne tire pas. Ta main, elle aussi, est une arme, Allen. Mais les exorcistes ne devraient pas pleurer quand un akuma disparaît, pas vrai ? En continuant comme ça, tu creuseras ta propre tombe un jour. Je reviendrai jouer avec vous, Allen. La prochaine fois, le scénario sera écrit par Millénaire.

Le symbiotique s'apprête à rejoindre le blessé, mais sa tête lui tourne et il s'effondre sur le sol, évanouit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que, par conséquent, je vous verrais au prochain chapitre ! Laissez une petite review qui encourage à la continuation, j'y répondrais comme toujours, au prochain chapitre ! ~**

 **Prochain chapitre : _C'est gravé dans mon âme._**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	12. C'est gravé dans mon âme

**Salut, salut ! C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, contrairement au reste de la semaine, alors ça se fête, non ? Et pour cela, un tout nouveau chapitre ! L'avant dernier … Mais très bientôt il devrait y avoir une autre fanfiction sur D Gray-man, je pense que son titre ce sera … « The Noah of the Exorcists » qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ce titre est plutôt pas mal ! ~**

 **Meteora : _Toujours heureuse que les chapitres plaisent ! Ah ah, je suis désolé, mais suivre la trame du manga après, c'est complètement ennuyeux. Bon, certaine modification aurait été présente, mais c'est tout de même lassant à force ! Aussi, j'espère que cette avant dernier chapitre sera à ton goût ! ~_**

 _ **Disclamer : Je suis, et n'ai jamais et ne sera jamais, propriétaire de l'oeuvre qu'est D Gray-man ! Il s'agit de Katsura Hoshino et nous la remercions tous d'ailleurs ! ~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : _C'est gravé dans mon âme._**

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen reprend conscience, il est allongé au milieu de la clairière dans laquelle il était avec Kanda avant de rencontrer Road. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kanda … L'albinos cherche du regard son ami. Il l'aperçoit non loin, allongé dans l'herbe, le corps recouvert de sang déjà sec. Il s'étonne en voyant la main du japonais se lever faiblement vers le ciel alors qu'il dort. Comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose.

 _Sa main se lève vers le ciel, dans un vain espoir d'atteindre le ciel. Il murmure quelques mots. Il sent bien que la fin est proche._

 _\- Droit vers le ciel …_

 _Les fleurs de lotus naissent dans la boue et s'élève droit vers le ciel. Elles embaument le monde de leurs parfums._

 _Un akuma apparaît dans son champ de vision et baisse son bras avec son pied._

 _\- Encore vivant ?_

 _Mais elles finissent par se faner et retombe dans la boue. Nous sommes comme ces fleurs. Nous, les exorcistes …_

 _\- Cette fois c'est la fin, exorciste !_

Yuu sent une main saisir la sienne et il se réveille à ce moment là, la respiration courte. _Encore ce rêve …_ Il s'assied et remarque la main d'Allen qui sert la sienne. Il la reprend et essaye de se lever, mais une douleur vive l'en dissuade.

\- Reste assit, Kanda. Tu as reçu des attaques très violentes qui ont du te causer de graves blessures. Même si je suis surpris que tu n'ais déjà presque plus rien …

Le kendoka tourne la tête et regarde ailleurs. Le message est clair pour l'albinos. Allen se lève et se penche en avant, tellement que son dos est entièrement droit, fermant les yeux au passage.

\- Je suis désolé Kanda !

Allen ouvre les yeux et s'apprête à se relever, mais la voix du japonais l'arrête.

\- Ne te relève pas.

\- Oui …

\- … Quand je t'ai vu aller droit vers l'akuma, j'ai pensé que si je n'intervenais pas, tu allais te faire tuer. Je n'ai même pas réfléchis …

Allen se relève doucement. Entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Kanda le surprend un peu. Alors même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient à lui … ? A présent, il se sent idiot de s'être jeté sur l'akuma pour le sauver. Kanda est blessé par sa faute à présent.

Le regard de Kanda est posé sur son arme anti-akuma. Ou ce qui est censé l'être en tout cas. Le sabre est recouvert entièrement d'une étrange rouille qui ne semble pas alerté plus que cela son propriétaire qui hausse juste un sourcil, intrigué par ce changement.

Allen se rassoit et approche sa main de l'arme anti-akuma, stupéfait de ce changement étrange.

\- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

Kanda se lève en prenant son « arme » avec lui.

\- Kanda, tu ne devrais pas …

\- Je guéris vite. Dépêche toi Moyashi si tu ne veux pas rester ici tout seul.

\- Mon nom c'est _Allen_ ! Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Innocence ?

Le maudit se lève et rejoind son compagnon. Au début, un calme règne, puis Kanda prend la parole, faisant légèrement sursauté l'autre qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il engage la conversation.

\- Lorsque le compatible d'une Innocence ne l'est plus, l'arme se recouvre d'une sorte de rouille. Elle agit aussi comme ça quand son compatible est mort.

\- Donc tu n'es plus le compatible de Mugen ?

Evidement, il ne reçoit aucune réponse. C'était à prévoir.

\- Kanda, c'est quoi cette histoire d'exorciste de seconde génération et d'expérience ?

\- T'as pas finis avec tes questions, Moyashi ?! … Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur le sujet moi non plus. Pour gagner cette guerre, l'Ordre Noir a multiplié les expériences sur les non compatibles. Ils ont alors lancé le projet « exorciste de seconde génération ». Des « contenants » reçurent l'esprit des exorcistes morts au combat pour essayer de leurs transmettre la compatibilité avec l'Innocence.

\- Attend … j'ai peur de comprendre … Tu es en train de me dire que tu es un apôtre artificiel et que tu as reçu l'esprit d'un ancien exorciste ?!

\- Pour une fois que tu comprends vite.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant. Tu n'es pas un exorciste, mais tu l'as été par le passé. C'est pour cela que tu connais autant de détail !

\- Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Ma mémoire est brisé.

\- Ah … Alors je ne comprend pas.

\- J'ai vécu longtemps dans une des branches de l'Ordre. En tant qu'exorciste, on m'a informé de tout ça.

\- Et malgré tout … tu vas venir avec moi au Quartier Général des exorcistes ?

\- Tu risques de mourir en moins d'un mois sinon.

\- … Merci alors, Kanda. Tu renonces à ta liberté pour moi alors que tu n'es pas obliger de me suivre. Et donc, c'est du coup normal pour Mugen d'être ainsi, puisque tu n'es pas son vrai compatible.

\- Il me faut juste une nouvelle épée.

\- Cela arrive souvent ?

\- Non, c'est la deuxième fois que je vais transféré mon Innocence dans un sabre.

\- En combien de temps ?

\- Dix ans.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible pour un type équipement de devenir un symbiotique ?

\- Jen sais rien. Tu demanderas ça à des personnes mieux renseigné. Même si j'en doute.

Ils arrivent près d'un marraie où sont en fleurs des lotus. Kanda écarquille les yeux, surprit d'en voir. C'est vrai qu'après tout, c'est la saison. L'anglais semble s'émerveiller de cette vision tout simplement spelndide.

Yuu s'avance vers les fleurs et les regarde, l'esprit ailleurs. Allen ne peut que penser que cette vision de Kanda au milieu de ces splendides fleurs est tout simplement féérique.

\- Tu connais ces fleurs, Allen ? Ce sont des fleurs de lotus. Nous serions comme ces fleurs. Nées dans la boue, elles parfument le monde. Ainsi va leurs existences. Mais au final, elles fanent. Elles fanent … et sombrent de nouveau dans la boue.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis, Kanda. D'où sais tu cela ?

\- Quelqu'un m'en a parlé.

\- Quelqu'un ? Qui était ce ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Le regard vide du kendoka arrête les interrogations de l'adolescent. Le propriétaire de Mugen semble essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais en vain apparement. Allen fait alors une réalisation. _Ce sont de ses anciens souvenirs !_ Il décide de ne pas embêter plus Kanda avec cela. Il lui a déjà parlé de son passé et fait l'effort de s'ouvrir à lui, alors il ne va pas l'interroger sur ce sujet.

\- C'était la femme que j'aimais. Je la recherche.

\- Celle que tu … aimais ?

Allen sent son cœur se serrer sans en connaître la raison. Savoir que Yuu a aimé quelqu'un d'autre dans le passé ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela peut bien lui faire ?

\- Je lui ai fais une promesse ce jour là et je la tiendrai. Même si ça doit me prendre toute la vie.

\- Je comprend. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux ! Si tu le veux bien …

\- … Fais comme tu veux, Moyashi.

Kanda se retourne et commence à s'en aller. Ce gamin est vraiment étrange, de son point de vue.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment était ce pour un avant dernier chapitre ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente ! ~**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	13. La première Innocence de type Crystal

**Ohayo mina ! Me voici en ce 27 mai pour poster le dernier chapitre de Lotus Paint. Hé oui, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction qui m'a plu à être écrite ! ~ J'espère que ce dernier chapitre saura vous plaire, pour faire un final en beauté, peut on dire !**

 **Meteora : _Merci. Tu trouves la fin mignonne ? Oui, je trouve aussi ! Ah ah, Allen est gentil, hein ?_**

 _ **Disclamer : Katsura Hoshino, c'est le nom de la mangaka qui écrit D Gray-man, je pense que nous le savons tous, hein ?**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : _La première Innocence de type Crystallisation._**

* * *

L'Innocence de Yuu Kanda se comporte de façon étrange. Allen Walker le voit bien et l'autre est certainement du même avis même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Le japonais à bien essayer de changer de sabre, en vain. L'ancien s'est juste transformé en un cube noir très étrange.

Son compatible fixe avec une suspicion évidente le petit cube d'Innocence, comme si cela peut lui donner des réponses aux récents évènements, cependant, c'est bien peine perdu.

Allen s'approche de son ami, un peu inquiet.

\- Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ? On ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet quand tu étais dans une des branches de l'Ordre ?

\- … Non.

\- Peut être est ce la première fois que cela arrive ?

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que c'est pas le Coeur.

\- « Le Coeur » ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

La deuxième génération pose le cube sur la table de chevet à côté de lui en soupirant.

\- Il y a cent neuf Innocence, je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Parmis ces cent neuf Innocence, l'une d'entre elle est un peu spécial. Elle est la plus puissante et peut contrôler les autres Innocence. Par exemple, elle peut neutraliser les effets des autres. Et si elle est détruite, les autres aussi. Le Comte et l'Ordre sont à sa recherche car la guerre en dépend. Pour reconnaître c'est quelle Innocence, on se base sur son comportement. Si l'une d'entre elle agit trop bizarrement …

\- L'Ordre et le Comte en déduiront qu'il sagit du Coeur.

\- C'est ça. Mais ça m'étonnerai que ce soit la mienne.

\- Tu a une idée, n'est ce pas ?

\- … La possibilité que ce soit un nouveau type n'est pas exclure.

Yuu reprend le cube et d'un coup, celui ci se liquéfie, devenant une liquide noir. Kanda la fixe un instant, les sourcils froncés. C'est comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être bu. Ecoutant son instinct, il porte ses mains où se trouve le liquide à sa bouche et le boit, sous les yeux écarquillé du symbiotique.

\- Kanda ! Qu … Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Le liquide but, deux grand stigmates se creusent sur les avant bras nus de l'apôtre et du sang commence à en couler en abondance.

\- Kanda ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! C'est dangereux !

\- … On aurait dit qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être bu.

Le sang continue de couler. A l'étonnement des deux hommes, le sang commence à se lever de lui même et à prendre une étrange forme. Une sorte de buste avec des ailes et s'en va un peu plus loin, commençant à prendre une forme étrangement familière, celle d'un sabre.

\- Mugen, activation !

Le sang s'est transformé en un sabre, à l'étonnement des deux. Même Kanda ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Yuu examine l'arme, n'ayant toujours pas comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Allen approche sa main de l'arme et la touche du bout des doigts. On dirait un sabre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. On ne dirait absolument pas que c'est du sang. Voyant qu'il en reste sur les bras de son ami, il part chercher de quoi le nettoyer.

Ces histoires d'Innocence deviennent trop compliquées pour lui. On dirait que pour tout ce qui l'a concerne, la logique a sauté par la fenêtre. De toute façon, dans cette guerre, il n'y a rien de normal et encore moins de logique. Une main qui se transforme en une arme, c'est difficile de dire que c'est « normal » et là, on ne peut pas dire que voir du sang se transformer en un sabre est « banal ».

\- Tu as finalement récupérer ton arme anti-akuma. Est ce que ça signifie que tu es devenu un type symbiotique ?

\- J'en sais rien, arrête avec tes questions, Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle _Allen_.

Yuu pose l'Innocence et s'allonge sur son lit. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Ce qu'il vient de faire l'a complètement épuisé. Allen revient avec de quoi essuyer le sang, mais constate que le japonais est déjà endormit. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant son compagnon de voyage ainsi.

Lorsqu'il dort, Yuu est comme un bien heureux. Comme si tout ses problèmes s'en étaient allés.

Malgré qu'il dorme, l'albinos nettoie le sang et plutôt facilement. Le deuxième génération ne dort pas dans des positions très compliquées. Ses bras où se trouvent le liquide rougeâtre lui sont faciles d'accès.

Une fois fait, il s'installe au bord du lit et regarde l'autre dormir, se demandant bien de quoi il peut rêver. Peut être à son ancienne vie ? D'évènements passés ? Ou tout simplement fait il fonctionné son imagination ?

 _Yuu se reçoit un court jus qui lui coupe plusieurs endroit de son corps et le fait tomber dans l'eau._

 _Il se trouve dans une étroite pièce, entouré de trois personnes habillés entièrement en rouge portant des masques blancs. En face de lui, un pillier avec accroché dessus une sorte de busque avec cees ailles très solides. Derrière, en hauteur, se trouve une petit pièce avec des scientifiques à l'intérieur._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un simple choc. Renee, quel est son état ?_

 _\- 510 secondes avant la régénération. Il pourra bouger dans 380 secondes._

 _Les blessures se referment rapidement_

 _\- Tu m'entends Yuu ? On refait un essaie. Réessaye de te synchroniser avec l'Innocence._

 _\- Vous allez trop loin !_

 _\- Trop loin ? Nous avons enfin des résultats ! Pendant 90 ans, nos tests ont échoué. Nous n'avons réussi qu'à engendrer des « bannis ». Mais si nos résultats se confirment, nous pourrons lancer le programme « deuxième génération » à grande échelle._

 _\- Docteur ! Le cœur d'Alma est en arrêt !_

 _\- Pas d'inquiétude ! C'est un deuxième génération, il est forcément compatible. Alma, 420 secondes avant sa régénération !_

 _\- Courage, vous devez être l'espoir de l'humanité !_

 _Les hommes en rouge saisissent les bras du Yuu et le redresse._

 ** _Alma … ? Lui aussi, ils le testent ?_**

 _On le remet face à l'Innocence Il tend les mains et l'Innocence s'enfonce dans son corps, lui faisant très mal._

 _\- Saloperie d'Innocence …_

 _Encore une fois, la synchronisation échoue …_

Yuu se réveille. Il croise le regard argenté d'Allen qui est assit au bord de son lit. Il remarque qu'il tient dans sa main un tissu taché de sang. Son regard se pose sur ses bras et il constate qu'il n'y a plus le liquide rouge. Il se met assit. Il voit par la fenêtre que le jour commence seulement à se lever.

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Mmh. D'ici deux jours on sera au Quartier Général.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte d'y être ! Mais tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ? A cause de moi, tu risques d'être de nouveau privé de liberté …

Allen baisse la tête, se sentant coupable. Une main se pose sur sa tête et l'albinos tourne son regard vers Yuu qui est en train de se lever. On peut croire qu'il prend juste appuit sur la tête du plus petit, mais en réalité, il essaye à sa manière de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave.

Il va à la fenêtre du bâtiment et lui montre une immense montagne au loin.

\- C'est là bas. Timcanpy le sait aussi. On ne devrait pas rencontrer beaucoup de problème.

Kanda prend sa veste et son sabre et sort de la chambre, imité par Allen qui se dépêche de la rejoindre. Ils quittent l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient. Dehors, Allen et Kanda se mettent en chemin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda Yuu est exaspéré par le temps que met Allen Walker a escaladé la montagne. D'accord, elle est haute, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Lui avait Mugen pour s'aider, mais tout de même ! Cela fait bien une demi heure qu'il l'attend avec Timcanpy qui vole à ses côtés.

La voix d'Allen se fait entendre. Il n'est plus très loin …

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi diable ont ils construit dans un endroit aussi haut qu'ici ?

\- Peut être pour empêcher les intrus de venir ici ? Utilise ce qui est censé te servir de cerveau pour une fois, Moyashi.

\- Tu peux … m'aider un peu, Kanda ?

\- Débrouille toi tout seul. T'es bien arrivé jusqu'ici tout seul.

L'albinos ne fait finalement voir. Il s'assied sur le sol, fatigué. Son nouvel ami n'a même pas daigné l'aider pour la fin. Et pourtant il lui apporté son aide pour se dégager de sous une grosse femme. Il va finir par croire qu'il est sadique !

\- J … J'y suis finalement arrivé … Le Quartier Général des exorcistes, l'Ordre Noir … ou est ce ? J'ai entendu des histoires, mais … j'ai un sentiment étrange des alentours. C'est vraiment le bon endroit, Timcanpy ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Ayant pitié de lui, Kanda aide Allen à se relever _. Il est faible_. L'albinos baisse ses manches qu'il avait remonté pour l'escalade.

\- Peu importe, allons y.

\- Oui !

* * *

 **J'espère que nous nous retrouverons pour ma prochaine fanfiction sur D Gray-man ! Laissez une petite review s'il vous plait, j'y répondrais par message privé ! ~**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


End file.
